


Голодные игры

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Present Tense, Torture, Tortured Dean, Violence, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: «Отец с раннего детства растил нас с Дином как профи — так поступали многие в нашем дистрикте, а еще во втором и пятом, — но не затем, чтобы мы стали победителями и жили безбедно до конца наших дней, о нет. Он, как и Стив, — участник Сопротивления, но, в отличие от того, боец, и воспитывал нас по своему образу и подобию. Там, где другие разбрасывали листовки и по крупицам собирали необходимые Дистрикту-13 сведения, Джон Винчестер готовил самую грандиозную диверсию за последние семьдесят четыре года».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания:** как нетрудно догадаться из названия, это кроссовер с «Голодными играми», отчасти даже ретеллинг (и автор заранее извиняется, что не смог придумать названия пооригинальней); поэтому в тексте можно встретить несколько цитат из книги; однако автор позволил себе некоторые вольности в отношении канона, а также воспользовался методом «Арагорновы штаны» наоборот, как то: расширен диапазон возрастов участвующих в Жатве – верхняя планка не 16, а 21 год, Сопротивление проникло во многие сферы и обладает приличными возможностями, поэтому реальна легализация человека в чужом для него дистрикте, и т. п.; кое-где автор использовал кинон; эпиклав тут тоже есть, зуб даю; ПОВ Сэма; текст написан от 1-го лица в настоящем времени; Кастиэль тут представлен в виде своей ипостаси из эндверса-2014; все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)  
> 

      Я просыпаюсь и первое мгновение не могу понять, где нахожусь; потом вспоминаю. Это дом Стива Мура, моего спасителя, опекуна и работодателя, а я заснул за его столом, прямо на бухгалтерской книге. Стив торговец, и я веду учет его финансовых дел. Еще год назад я не был с ним знаком, это было всего лишь имя из списка, который я отыскал в бумагах отца и переписал для себя на всякий случай.  
      Случай не замедлил представиться.  
      Отец с раннего детства растил нас с Дином как профи — так поступали многие в нашем дистрикте, а еще во втором и пятом, — но не затем, чтобы мы стали победителями и жили безбедно до конца наших дней, о нет. Он, как и Стив, — участник Сопротивления, но, в отличие от того, боец, и воспитывал нас по своему образу и подобию. Там, где другие разбрасывали листовки и по крупицам собирали необходимые Дистрикту-13 сведения, Джон Винчестер готовил самую грандиозную диверсию за последние семьдесят четыре года.  
      Семьдесят четыре года — именно столько длится кровавый фарс под названием Голодные игры. С тех пор как Капитолий подавил восстание дистриктов и стер тринадцатый дистрикт с лица земли — ну, или позволил всем остальным так думать, — каждый год юноша и девушка от каждого из двенадцати дистриктов отправляются на специальную арену, чтобы сражаться и умирать, пока не останется лишь один. Трибуты, так их называют, и так Капитолий напоминает нам, что мы проиграли.  
      Отец хотел, чтобы мы вызвались добровольцами на Жатве, где выбирают трибутов, попали на Игры и разнесли арену ко всем чертям, объявив о начале нового восстания, — если, конечно, наши имена не выпадут раньше. Точнее, отец хотел, чтобы это сделал Дин, я был лишь запасным вариантом, хотя готовил он нас одинаково. Потому что даже он не в силах предугадать жребий, что выпадает на Жатве: разумеется, идеально было бы, если бы Дин вызвался в последний год, когда ему стукнет двадцать один, но уже начиная с двенадцати лет мы должны были знать и уметь все, чтобы выжить и победить. Чтобы потом, скорее всего, погибнуть, когда Капитолий спохватится и сам уничтожит арену.  
      А я никогда не хотел становиться жертвенным агнцем. Я точно знал, что мои способности лежат гораздо дальше, чем расходный материал в котле войны, что мои мозги послужат повстанцам куда лучше, если останутся в черепе.  
      И я сбежал.  
      Я до сих пор помню гневный голос отца, его ультимативное: «Если выйдешь за эту дверь, то не возвращайся!» — и лицо Дина, вставшего между нами, вбившего себя, точно цепь между стремящимся в море кораблем и тяжелым якорем. Или, скорее, клей, которым он так старался удержать разваливающиеся осколки нашей семьи, не замечая или не желая замечать, что осколки давно обтрепались и уже никогда не совпадут, не сложатся в единое целое.  
      Тогда я долго смотрел на них — наверное, больше на Дина, чем на отца, потому что чувствовал себя виноватым, что бросаю и его тоже, — и вышел из дома, не оглянувшись. Кажется, Дин выбежал следом, но я умею прятаться не хуже него, так что он меня не нашел.  
      Сначала я собирался добраться до Дистрикта-13, но от первого это долгий путь, к тому же оказалось, что большая часть проходов, указанная на карте отца, либо закрыта, либо охраняется. Что сказать, видимо, карта серьезно устарела. Так я застрял в четвертом дистрикте — не самый плохой вариант: тепло и море под боком, к тому же здесь живет уйма народу и легко затеряться, если знаешь как. Я знал. А потом я пришел в дом к Муру, который помог мне внести нужные данные в базу, выправил документы и представил своим племянником, пасынком покойной сестры, жившей на противоположном конце Дистрикта. Понятия не имею, была ли у Стива сестра на самом деле, но вопросов никто не задавал.  
      — Сэм, ты еще не ложился? — доносится сзади тихий голос Джесс.  
      Я поворачиваюсь на стуле, вижу ее, стоящую в дверном проеме, и у меня перехватывает дыхание. Какая же она красивая, даже сейчас, со спутанными волосами, чуть припухшим со сна лицом и в просторной ночной рубашке, похожей на колокол, скрадывающей ее изящную фигуру. Когда я увидел ее впервые, то подумал, что мне мерещится — потому что не бывает на свете такого совершенства. Целый месяц пялился на нее, как дурак, при каждом удобном случае, потом набрался храбрости и пригласил на прогулку, а Джесс рассмеялась и сказала, что да, конечно, но чтобы я не забывал, что для всех я — ее кузен. И поцеловала.  
      Я думаю, как же мне повезло, что Стив был не против наших отношений, иначе жизнь под одной крышей с Джессикой быстро стала бы невыносимой.  
      Джессика снова окликает меня, и я понимаю, что, задумавшись и засмотревшись, забыл ответить.  
      — Нет, задремал вот за работой, — поясняю я, кивая на книгу. — А ты чего не спишь?  
      Джессика молчит, лишь смотрит на меня блестящими глазами, и я понимаю: глупый вопрос.  
      Как можно спокойно спать, если завтра — День Жатвы?  
  
      Мы стоим в очереди таких же, как мы, парней и девушек, мальчишек и девчонок — бледных, тщательно умытых и причесанных, в своей лучшей одежде, — и медленно продвигаемся к столам, где у нас берут кровь для жребия. И над всеми витает облако страха, такого плотного, что его, кажется, можно потрогать. Как ни странно, но я не боюсь, вернее, мой страх другого рода, нежели был всегда. Прежде я боялся, что вытащат имя Дина или мое собственное: потому что еще рано, мы еще не готовы, отец еще не всему нас научил, мы еще недостаточно выросли, нам не хватит силы и роста — но больше всего я боялся того, что придется сделать по плану отца. А теперь… да, я рассчитывал, что доберусь до тринадцатого дистрикта и навсегда забуду о Жатве, но раз уж судьба распорядилась иначе, то так тому и быть. Я знаю, что если жребий выпадет мне, я смогу выжить, и победить, и вернуться — пусть даже для этого придется убивать. В конце концов, отец ведь к этому меня и готовил.  
      Я ободряюще сжимаю руку Джесс и легонько целую ее в щеку.  
      — Не волнуйся, — говорю я, — Твое имя впишут сколько, пять раз? Мое — на один больше. Шанс, что выберут кого-то из нас, совсем маленький, тем более что мы не берем тессеры, в отличие от других.  
      Джесс кивает и слабо улыбается мне, затем ее лицо мрачнеет.  
      — Да. Я слышала, что Мэри взяла тессеры на себя и мать, теперь ее впишут пятнадцать раз. Это ужасно, Сэм! И несправедливо. Она меняет свою жизнь на еду!  
      — Ну, если бы она этого не сделала, то зимой наверняка умерла бы с голоду вместе со своей матерью. А так, может, ей повезет, и она проживет еще год.  
      Мне не нравится, куда нас завел этот разговор, поэтому я лишь еще раз целую Джессику напоследок, перед тем как нас разделяют. Юноши идут влево, девушки — вправо. Большая площадь перед Дворцом Правосудия забита до отказа, и это даже не все дети Дистрикта. Жатва начинается рано утром с самых окраин, потом все собранное дополнительно помечают названиями поселков и свозят сюда, в центральный город, и если трибут оказывается не местным, за ним посылают автомобиль.  
      На ступенях Дворца Правосудия высится ряд стульев и два стола со стеклянными шарами, почти доверху набитыми бумажками. На этих бумажках — наши имена и капелька крови, подтверждение того, что мы это действительно мы. Хотя… я ведь впервые не я, а некий Сэм Вессон. Я бы улыбнулся этой иронии, но атмосфера всеобщего страха и меня заставляет нервничать. Кажется, я даже начинаю потеть.  
      А ведь лет еще десять назад здесь вообще никто бы особо не волновался: в четвертом дистрикте, так же как в первом и втором, не было недостатка в профи, поэтому на игры всегда отправлялись добровольцы. Но потом Капитолий решил закрутить гайки, поднял нормы, урезал плату — и люди начали голодать. А на пустой желудок никакого профи не натренируешь.  
      Наконец на ступени выходят мэр Штейн, сопроводитель трибутов Ферг Кроули и наставник Кас. Я понятия не имею, какая у него фамилия — и даже не уверен, что ее кто-то еще помнит, — знаю только, что двадцать лет назад он выиграл Голодные игры и что он постоянно пьет. Была еще одна девушка, Ханна, которая победила лет пять назад, но в прошлом году она погибла в Капитолии, куда приезжала на какое-то торжество по приглашению президента. Говорили, что ее сбила машина, но я сомневаюсь.  
      Итак, первым выступает мэр, который долго и нудно рассказывает о подавленном восстании, о мудрости и великодушии Капитолия и тому подобную чушь. Потом мы слушаем гимн, и вот выходит Кроули. На нем костюм глубокого винного цвета, расшитый золотыми узорами, золотые туфли и трость, волосы выкрашены в темно-бордовый, и кажется, будто ему разбили голову.  
      — Я рад приветствовать вас всех в этот знаменательный день! — декламирует Кроули и ослепительно улыбается. На его щеке что-то сверкает; я приглядываюсь и понимаю, что там тоже выложен узор из красных и золотых кристаллов. — Поздравляю с Голодными играми! И пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне!  
      Он говорит что-то еще, но я уже не слушаю; я ищу глазами в толпе Джесс. Вот она, стоит, натянутая как струна, чуть возвышаясь над сверстницами. Она у меня высокая. Джесс тоже смотрит на меня — я тоже высокий. Мы держим друг друга взглядами, пока на площади не воцаряется абсолютная тишина; тогда я вновь поворачиваюсь к ступеням.  
      Время тянуть жребий.  
      — Дамы вперед, — напевно провозглашает Кроули и вальяжно подходит к девичьему шару. Он опускает руку внутрь, вертит кистью, перемешивая бумажки, и вытаскивает один листок. Разворачивает его и возвращается к микрофону, чтобы огласить имя. Когда он открывает рот, возникает ощущение, что я оглох — настолько тихо, кажется, люди даже не дышат. И тогда Кроули произносит: — Джессика Мур.  
      Оглушенный, я медленно отворачиваюсь от ступеней. Джесс стоит неподвижно, до нее как будто не дошло, что выбрали ее. Но вокруг нее уже образуется пространство — другие отодвигаются, теснясь и толкаясь, боясь заразиться ее неудачливостью. Джесс поднимает на меня растерянное лицо, а я не могу пошевелиться.  
      Надо вызваться добровольцем! Надо вызваться, когда выберут юношу, помогать ей на арене… а потом умереть, чтобы она выиграла. Неужели все закончится так? Неужели все было зря: побег, гнев отца, обида Дина? Я все равно умру на Играх?  
      И поэтому когда Кроули объявляет мое здешнее имя, я даже не удивляюсь. Все правильно, все так, как и должно быть. Я спокойно иду к ступеням, и все расступаются, пряча глаза. Я замечаю, что кое-кто косится на Стива Мура — еще бы, потерять в один день и дочь, и племянника! Ловлю его взгляд и вскидываю правый кулак. Мы еще повоюем!  
      Поднимаюсь на сцену и становлюсь рядом с Джесс. Начинает играть гимн, и моя рука будто по своей воле находит ее руку, и мы переплетаем пальцы. Я знаю, что все это снимают, что весь Панем видит, как двое обреченных держатся за руки, но мне плевать.  
      После всего нас под конвоем ведут в Дворец Правосудия и оставляют в одной комнате — видимо, им уже сообщили, что мы «родственники». Когда охрана уходит, Джессика выдергивает руку и ковыляет к дивану, плюхается на него и утыкается лицом в колени. Я не знаю, как ее утешить — никаких слов на это не хватит, любая ласка бессмысленна перед лицом смерти.  
      — Только не плачь, — вдруг говорю я, и Джесс удивленно вскидывает голову. — Нас будут снимать, — поясняю я, — не дай им понять, что ты раскисла. Обойдутся.  
      Она долго смотрит на меня, затем кивает и вытирает глаза тыльной стороной кисти.  
      Вскоре приходит Стив. Первым делом он кидается к Джессике и обнимает ее, гладит по волосам, прижавшись губами к макушке. Я отхожу к окну и отворачиваюсь, давая им побыть наедине. Толпа на площади рассеивается: Жатва окончена и счастливые родители разбирают детей по домам. Готов спорить, в их головах крутится одна-единственная мысль: «Не сегодня». Несколько минут спустя я ощущаю рядом чье-то присутствие и вновь поворачиваюсь к комнате. Джессика все там же, на диване, а рядом со мной стоит Стив. Он смотрит на меня, потом вдруг приближается и стискивает в крепком объятии.  
      — Я не стану просить тебя жертвовать собой, — торопливо шепчет он, — но присмотри за ней, ладно? И если что… — Стив запинается, и я благодарю всех богов за то, что не вижу выражения его лица. — И если что, убей ее быстро. Пожалуйста.  
      Стив отстраняется, и я киваю, с болью замечая, что он будто постарел разом на десяток лет.  
      — Обещаю, — говорю я.  
      В дверях появляется миротворец — время вышло. Джессика вновь обхватывает отца руками, прижимается к нему всем телом, а я чувствую странную пустоту, словно в комнате чего-то не хватает. Не стоит себя обманывать: я знаю чего. Здесь должен был стоять Дин, он должен был напутствовать меня и обнять на прощание. Но если бы Дин был тут, он вызвался бы добровольцем вместо меня, это уж точно. И я совсем не уверен, что хотел бы этого.  
      От Дворца Правосудия до станции мы едем на машине, поездка занимает всего несколько минут. Платформа кишит репортерами, и я выпрямляюсь во весь рост. Хорошо, что Джессика больше не плачет — перебьются без лишней драмы. Мы останавливаемся в дверях вагона, дожидаясь Кроули, который встает между нами и по-отечески приобнимает нас за плечи, улыбаясь в камеры. С трудом подавляю желание стряхнуть его кисть. Наконец мы заходим внутрь, и поезд трогается.  
      Нас с Джессикой разводят по отдельным купе, и я пользуюсь случаем, чтобы помыться и переодеться в специально приготовленную для трибутов одежду. Как я и думал, они подготовили несколько размеров, поэтому находится кое-что и для меня. Бобби часто рассказывал нам с Дином про поезд, про Капитолий, про Тренировочный центр, и я собираюсь воспользоваться этой роскошью по максимуму — пока могу.  
      Я почти успеваю задремать на мягкой кровати — мягче, чем та, на которой я спал у Мура, и намного мягче той, на которой я спал у отца, — когда в дверь стучится стюард и приглашает меня на ужин. В столовой никого, поэтому я выбираю место за столом по себе вкусу. Через пару минут появляется Джесс, ее сопровождает Кроули и улыбается так масляно, что мне немедленно хочется разбить эту ухмылочку. Когда они входят, я встаю — я читал, что это знак уважения, — и Кроули начинает буквально светиться от удовольствия. Небось ожидал, что мы станем рычать и рвать еду руками.  
      — А где Кас? — неестественно высоким голосом спрашивает Джесс.  
      — Он устал и прилег отдохнуть, — отвечает Кроули, и я по его тону понимаю, что Кас напился до беспамятства — как всегда, — и что Кроули весьма рад, что Кас сейчас не с нами. Не могу сказать, что не согласен.  
      Джессика сидит перед пустой тарелкой, пока я с энтузиазмом накладываю на свою всего понемногу.  
      — Надо есть, — украдкой шепчу я, — иначе не будет сил.  
      — А зачем? — вяло спрашивает Джессика, и я чертыхаюсь про себя. Ну да, это же меня с детства готовили к Играм, не ее. Я наклоняюсь к ней, приподнимаю пальцами ее подбородок и заглядываю в глаза.  
      — Чтобы выжить, — со всей убедительностью отвечаю я. — Хотя бы попытаться.  
      Не знаю, насколько это подействовало, но Джессика начинает есть.  
      После ужина мы переходим в другое купе, чтобы посмотреть по телевизору обзор Жатвы в Панеме. Могу поспорить, то же самое сейчас транслируют в каждом дистрикте, чтобы все знали, кого отобрали трибутами.  
      Как обычно, начинают с церемонии в Дистрикте-1. И когда я слышу знакомый голос, выкрикивающий: «Я доброволец!» — у меня темнеет в глазах.  
      Я не могу смотреть, не могу слушать, не могу дышать.  
      Это Дин.  
      Дин будет одним из трибутов.  
      Внезапно я вспоминаю, что у Дина недавно был день рождения, и это последний год, когда он может участвовать в Играх. Ну естественно, он не мог не вызваться — такой ведь у отца план. Почему мне это не пришло в голову?  
      Хотя… ну пришло бы, и что? Жребий все равно пал на меня, неважно, помнил я об этом или нет.  
      Вместе с Дином на Игры попала Джо Харвелл. Я ее знаю — заводная девчонка, мы дружили в детстве и вместе облазили все горы вокруг нашего города в Дистрикте-1. Ее мать, Эллен Харвелл, держит бар, и миротворцы обычно ее не трогают. Эллен недолюбливает отца и на короткой ноге с Бобби — и уже за одно это мне симпатична.  
      Я со стоном откидываюсь затылком на спинку дивана и закрываю глаза. Расклад — хуже некуда. Мало того, что на Голодные игры попали две девушки, одна из которых мне небезразлична, а другую я люблю, так еще и Дин…  
      Самое ужасное в этом не то, что сбылся мой давний и неотвратимый страх. Самое ужасное — я не в силах предугадать, как поведет себя мой брат.


	2. Chapter 2

      Вернувшись в купе, я долго не могу уснуть, все гадаю, как отреагировал Дин, увидев мое лицо на экране, поняв, что я тоже трибут. Стало ли ему так же плохо, как мне? Должно было — вряд ли отцу всего за год удалось полностью выбить из него братскую любовь. Хотя… мы ведь даже не попрощались тогда, и я ничего ему не сказал. Дин наверняка обижен и сердит на меня. Что-то перевесит в нем на Играх?  
      А отец, как отреагировал он? Готов спорить, он обрадовался — еще бы, два сына на арене значат в два раза больше шансов на успех его плана. Да он о таком и не мечтал! Небось умники в Дистрикте-13 все описались от восторга, когда он им доложил. Я верю, что Сопротивление делает правильные вещи, но мне не нравится, что они сидят там в тепле и сытости, пока ребята вроде нас с Дином рискуют жизнями.  
      Меня отвлекает слабый звук за стенкой. Я встаю с кровати и прижимаюсь к ней ухом. Это плач. Звук доносится из соседнего купе, купе Джесс. Я выхожу в коридор и стучусь в ее дверь, через некоторое время плач стихает, и Джесс пускает меня внутрь. Она тут же прижимается ко мне, кладет щеку мне на грудь, и моя рубашка мгновенно намокает от ее слез.  
      — Ну-ну, все будет хорошо, — шепчу я со всей возможной уверенностью и отвожу Джесс на кровать, где укутываю в одеяло, как младенца, и укачиваю, пока она не затихает.  
      После чего возвращаюсь к себе, падаю на кровать и под тихий гул поезда проваливаюсь в сон.  
      Утром меня будит громкий голос Кроули.  
      — Подъем! Завтрак! Не поедите сейчас, в следующий раз кормить будут уже в Капитолии, вечером.  
      Я слышу, как он стучится к Джессике, повторяя все то же самое. Интересно, сколько раз он уже это делал? Наверное, для него ничего не меняется: та же речь на Жатве, тот же поезд, Тренировочный центр, подготовка, спонсоры — только лица трибутов каждый год разные. Интересно, ему хоть капельку нас жаль?  
      Когда я вхожу в вагон-ресторан, все уже в сборе. Джессика что-то неторопливо клюет с тарелки, а Кроули нахваливает ей какое-то блюдо, советуя обязательно попробовать. Кас в мятой рубашке, кажется, той же, в которой был вчера, с поразительной скоростью расправляется с яичницей и устрашающей грудой бекона. Эллен Харвелл говорила, что обильная пища помогает от похмелья, как бы смешно это ни звучало. Видимо, Кас в курсе этой житейской мудрости.  
      — О, еще один смертничек! — ухмыляется он над куском бекона, нацепленном на вилку.  
      Джессика ахает, а Кроули явно сдерживается, чтобы не дать ему подзатыльник.  
      Вместо ответа я беру со стола нож и кидаю в натюрморт, что висит на дальней стене, отсекая нарисованную виноградинку, которая свисает с нарисованной вазы с фруктами.  
      Кас присвистывает.  
      — Молодец! Специально так или само получилось?  
      — Догадайся, — бурчу я — на что Кас оценивающе приподнимает бровь — и молчу остаток завтрака, несмотря на попытки Кроули завязать светскую беседу.  
      После еды мы остаемся наедине с нашим наставником. Мысленно я сравниваю его с Бобби. Если бы на моем месте был кто-нибудь другой, нас с Джессикой можно было бы считать уже покойниками, тут он не ошибся со своей мерзкой ремаркой. Но он не знает, что на сей раз ему достался профи.  
      Кас долго смотрит на нас, потом наклоняется вперед.  
      — Так-так, — говорит он, — и где же ты научился так обращаться с ножом? — теперь он смотрит на меня.  
      Я усмехаюсь.  
      — А вы где? — В глазах Каса мелькает изумление, и я добавляю: — Я видел запись вашей игры. Впечатляюще.  
      Кас прищуривается и будто о чем-то размышляет.  
      — Вы будете нас наставлять? Вы же наставник, — вдруг подает голос Джесс. Я кривлюсь — надо было заранее предупредить ее, что на его помощь рассчитывать не стоит. Я собираюсь сам учить ее, всему, чему успею за те несколько дней, которые отводят на нашу подготовку.  
      — Хочешь знать, какой самый лучший совет я могу дать? — неожиданно мрачно спрашивает Кас. — Постарайся выжить. Все остальное — чепуха.  
      А он прав. Снова.  
      Джесс открывает рот, пытаясь сказать что-то еще, но я беру ее за руку и чуть качаю головой. Мы не будем просить у него помощи, пусть сам ее предложит, раз такой умный. Кас замечает жест и хмыкает.  
      — А вы ведь парочка, да? Я слышал, будто вы родственники, но из вас такие же кузены, как из меня и Люци.  
      Люци — это Люцифер Фаллен, распорядитель игр, и я бы не сказал, что между ним и Касом вообще есть что-то общее.  
      — Отец Сэма был мужем моей тети, Сэм — его ребенок от первого брака. — поясняет Джессика. — Поэтому формально мы кузены, но на самом деле… — она запинается и краснеет.  
      Кас довольно кивает.  
      — Что ж, вот вам и первый козырь. Разыграйте карту влюбленных, зрителям в Капитолии это точно придется по вкусу. Спонсоры сами будут драться насмерть, чтобы помочь несчастной паре… — Кас выдерживает паузу, — …чтобы потом посмотреть, как они будут сражаться друг с другом, если повезет. Им повезет, — поразмыслив, уточняет он.  
      Кас откидывается на спинку диванчика и взмахом руки дает понять, что пока разговор закончен. Мы встаем. Уже в проходе Джессика внезапно поворачивается к нему и выпаливает:  
      — Вам обязательно быть таким циничным?  
      Кас лишь хрипло хохочет.  
      Я шагаю за Джессикой в конец вагона и слышу, как он поднимается и идет следом. Он огибает меня, устремляясь к бару, и я улавливаю тихое, похоже, предназначенное только для моих ушей:  
      — Иначе я бы сдох.  
  
      На станции нас снова встречают камеры, а с ними — толпы зевак. Джесс изумленно озирается, с открытым ртом рассматривает все вокруг: здания, машины, людей. Я же смотрю прямо перед собой — к черту их роскошь и богатство, когда за них тысячи и тысячи людей ежедневно расплачиваются здоровьем и жизнью, так же как мы расплачиваемся сейчас за давнее поражение и неуемную жажду крови — нашей крови, скрывающуюся за приветственными криками. Я крепче переплетаю наши с Джесс пальцы и тяну ее за собой. Еще в поезде мы договорились последовать совету Каса и подчеркнуть наши отношения. Чем черт не шутит, может, это и правда поможет.  
      Потом нас заталкивают в автомобиль, совсем как в четвертом дистрикте, и везут в Центр преображения. Там нас с Джесс разделяют, и начинается настоящая пытка. Не знаю, что делают с Джессикой, но у меня такое чувство, что меня готовят к подаче на стол, как главное блюдо. Я тихо фыркаю — ну да, в каком-то смысле так и есть. По ощущениям проходит несколько часов, прежде чем меня навещает стилист. Основное занятие в Дистрикте-4 — рыбная ловля, поэтому костюмы трибутов всегда были на морскую тематику, так что вряд ли мой станет исключением. Однако при виде меня стилист — это женщина — ахает и несколько раз обходит кресло, на котором я сижу.  
      — Встань-ка, — говорит она наконец — и когда я слушаюсь, вдруг приближается и кладет руку мне на грудь. — Ох, какая фактура…  
      Я смущенно кашляю. Как-то не привык я к такому…  
      — Простите, — говорю я, — вы не могли бы убрать руку?  
      — Нет… — томно тянет стилист. — Кстати, я Бекки. Бекки Розен. И у меня появилась идея. Теперь я точно знаю, кем вы будете. Надо только договориться с Купом — это стилист девушки.  
      — Ее зовут Джессика! — возможно, чуть более возмущенно, чем хотелось бы, восклицаю я. — А я Сэм, — добавляю я запоздало.  
      Бекки награждает меня умильной улыбкой.  
      — Я знаю. Посиди тут еще немного, я сейчас вернусь.  
      Когда она в конце концов приносит наряд, я сперва даже не могу разобрать, что это. Нечто золотисто-зеленое… сеть? Она собирается завернуть меня в рыболовную сеть?!  
      Все еще хуже. Это действительно сеть, сложенная в несколько раз, и она длинная и узкая. Бекки делает нетерпеливый жест, показывая, что я должен снять халат — под которым вообще-то ничего нет!  
      Но… большую часть времени, что я провел в Центре, я точно так же был голым, поэтому в итоге я повинуюсь, хотя мне и неловко под плотоядным взглядом Бекки. Она оборачивает мои бедра сетью и завязывает ее узлом над пахом, оставляя концы свисать чуть ли не до колен, потом придирчиво оглядывает результат и дополнительно закрепляет эту набедренную повязку крупной булавкой сразу за узлом, видимо, на случай, если тот ослабнет. Мне как-то не по себе от острого предмета в непосредственной близости от моих причиндалов, и я невольно ежусь.  
      — Замерз? — заботливо спрашивает Бекки и снова начинает возить ладонями мне по груди.  
      — Нет. — Я отодвигаюсь.  
      Она поджимает губы и отходит к столу, где оставила все остальное. Мой костюм завершает венок на шею из искусственных зеленых водорослей и позолоченный трезубец. Теперь я понимаю, почему мои волосы завили и придали им влажный вид — видимо, я буду изображать водяного. А Джесс станет русалкой?  
      К счастью, этот Куп не последовал примеру своей коллеги, и когда мы встречаемся на выходе, я вижу на Джессике красивое платье, будто сделанное из переливающейся зеленоватой рыбьей чешуи, с подолом в виде рыбьего хвоста. У нее на шее ожерелье из ракушек, а в волосах жемчужины.  
      — Отлично смотритесь вместе, — щерится оскалом Кроули.  
      При виде меня у Джесс расширяются глаза, она подозрительно смотрит на Бекки и недовольно фыркает. Я галантно подаю ей руку, пусть все видят, что мы вместе. Может, если мы убедим не только зрителей, но и собственную команду, шансы возрастут еще больше. Джесс вкладывает мне в руку ладонь, другой подхватывает тяжелый длинный подол, и мы шествуем к лифту.  
  
      Мы стоим в гигантских конюшнях, вот-вот начнется церемония открытия, а я верчу головой, надеясь первым заметить Дина. Конечно, нам нельзя будет подойти друг к другу, и тем более поговорить, — формально мы даже не знакомы и до сей поры ни разу не встречались, — но я все равно хочу его увидеть. Целый год прошел, и вот оно как обернулось, наше первое свидание.  
      В конце концов вдалеке появляется пара в белом, и Кроули презрительно бормочет: «Позеры из первого», — что, однако, не мешает ему приветственно заулыбаться их сопровождающему, Габриэлю, невысокому, верткому и насмешливому малому, ухватить его под локоть и увлечь куда-то в сторону для приватной беседы.  
      Стилисты Дина и Джо явно показали класс. Я слышу, как рядом завистливо и одновременно восхищенно шипит Бекки. Они и впрямь великолепны. Дистрикт-1 славен своими драгоценными камнями, которые во множестве добываются в его бесчисленных шахтах, избороздивших горы, словно дырки — головку сыра. А еще в первом дистрикте находится единственное в Панеме училище миротворцев, но об этом обычно помалкивают. И сегодня стилисты решили это совместить. На Дине — ослепительно-белые стилизованные доспехи, все, как полагается: на поясе меч, на руке — щит. Нагрудник и щит украшены алыми кристаллами, это какой-то герб, но издалека не разобрать. Дин похож на настоящего рыцаря. На Джо белое же платье, без каких-либо украшений; может, там есть вышивка, но, опять же, отсюда не видно. Вместо украшений выступает венок из белых лилий, что лежит на ее светлых волосах и кажется невесомым. Рыцарь и прекрасная дева — ловкий ход. Представляю, как ржал Дин, когда осознал эту концепцию.   
      Я пристально смотрю на Дина. Ну повернись же, повернись. Взгляни на меня. Увидь меня. Я хочу знать, с чем ты придешь на арену.  
      Но он не поворачивается, точно сознательно избегает меня. Словно эта часть конюшен — жуткое табу, и он ослепнет, если только посмеет покоситься в мою сторону.  
      Ну что ж, все ясно. Я веду Джесс к нашей колеснице — она бирюзового цвета и украшена пластиковыми волнами. Удивительно, что лошадей в голубой не покрасили. Может, не догадались? Бекки и Куп поправляют наши костюмы — хотя что там можно поправлять в моей набедренной повязке, есть великая тайна.  
      — Эй, парень! — окликает меня знакомый голос.  
      Так и есть — Бобби, он вот уже тридцать пять лет как наставник трибутов Дистрикта-1, стоит возле нашей квадриги, ласково поглаживая пристяжную. Я вдруг задаюсь вопросом: а как они с отцом объяснили мое исчезновение? Должны были, иначе поднялся бы такой хай, что я бы и из четвертого дистрикта уловил отголоски. Наверное, сослались на диких зверей или оползни — в горах они не редкость, а я — сын лесничего, мне можно там гулять сколько заблагорассудится.  
      Бобби подходит ко мне и разглядывает мой наряд.  
      — Смело, — наконец роняет он и легким кивком подзывает меня к себе. — Слушай, — торопливо говорит он, — я тебе помогу. Мы тебе поможем. Твой отец заставил меня поклясться, что мы вытащим вас обоих. Ты только держись. — Бобби оглядывается украдкой и продолжает: — Главное — не красуйся на тренировках и не особо выделяйся на демонстрации. — К нам возвращаются Кроули и Гейб, и Бобби выпрямляется, покровительственно хлопая меня по плечу. — Как там в старой песне? Руки твои — мне щитом, травами душу лечу? — выдает он сущую околесицу и удаляется.  
      — Чего хотел старый хрыч? — подозрительно осведомляется Кроули.  
      — Костюмы похвалил. — Я пожимаю плечами.  
      Смысл последней фразы Бобби доходит не скоро. Нас успевают загрузить на колесницу и даже выпустить в свою очередь, когда я догадываюсь: он сообщил, что именно будут показывать на демонстрации Дин и Джо — рукопашный бой и знание трав соответственно. Радуясь своей сообразительности, я нахожу ладонь Джесс, и победоносно вскидываю наши сцепленные руки вверх. Их показывают крупным планом на огромных экранах, и толпа взрывается криками восторга.  
      Квадриги выстраиваются на Круглой площади, и на возвышающуюся над всеми нами трибуну выходит президент Чак Ширли. Я почти не вслушиваюсь в его речь; повернувшись, я впитываю глазами белоснежную пару. Их колесница тоже цвета лебяжьего пуха, запряженная четверкой белых лошадей. Словно на площадь вывалили целый сугроб — вот на что это похоже. Джо смотрит на меня в упор и дергает Дина за рукав, наполовину скрытый под декоративным доспехом. Но тот не шевелится — задрав подбородок, он внимает приветствию президента.  
      У меня в животе поселяется свинцовая тяжесть, и даже поздравления стилистов по возвращению не в силах ее убрать. Даже поцелуй Джесс не в силах.


	3. Chapter 3

      Этот день был тяжелым, нет, выматывающим, и когда нас высаживают у одного из небоскребов Тренировочного центра, все, чего мне хочется, — это доползти до своей комнаты, рухнуть в кровать и заснуть. Но нельзя: я должен поговорить с Джесс. Нужно сказать ей правду.  
      Во время ужина Кроули не затыкается, Джессика что-то вежливо щебечет в ответ, а Кас то и дело вставляет остроумные ремарки, не забывая, впрочем, опустошать любые сосуды со спиртным в пределах досягаемости. Я молча ем, почти не чувствуя вкуса, хотя многие блюда вижу впервые в жизни и даже не понимаю, из чего они состоят.  
      — Вы уже понравились публике, — говорит Кроули, когда подают десерт, и я понимаю, что пустая болтовня закончилась. — Теперь покажите себя на тренировках и демонстрации — и спонсоры у вас в кармане. — Он ненадолго задумывается. — И постарайтесь донести до зрителей свои чувства друг к другу, когда будете давать интервью Цезарю Фликермену.  
      Я хмыкаю.  
      — Мне кажется, или вы сейчас отнимаете хлеб у Кас… тиэля? Разве не он должен нам все это рассказывать?  
      Кас хрипло хохочет.  
      — Зачем лишний раз напрягаться, когда есть он? — он тычет пальцем в сторону Кроули; тот брезгливо отодвигается. — Всегда такой услужливый… и такой невезучий. За время его работы ни один трибут из Дистрикта-4 не продержался дольше двух дней.  
      Я слышу в его голосе все эти смерти, больше десятка детей, которые так и не вернулись домой, и перевожу взгляд на Кроули. На его лице лишь досада и ничего больше. Ему все равно, что стало с трибутами, его гложет, что карьера не удалась. Когда я это осознаю, становится проще — Кроули не станет оплакивать нас, если мы проиграем, но сделает все, чтобы один из нас выиграл. Скорее всего я. С этим можно работать.  
      Ужин заканчивается в тишине, а потом я зову Джесс на балкон. Когда-то Бобби подробно описал мне апартаменты Центра, указав слепые пятна, куда не достают вездесущие камеры. Балкон — одно из таких мест. Опоясывающее здание поле, созданное, чтобы кто-нибудь особо отчаявшийся не расплескал мозги по асфальту, глушит почти любой сигнал рядом с собой, и обойти это невозможно.  
      Джессика склоняется над ограждением, опуская локти на перила.  
      — Тут все такое… яркое, — говорит она, оборачиваясь и смотря на меня поверх плеча.  
      — Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. — Я сразу ныряю в омут с головой, пока не передумал.  
      Джесс вопросительно задирает брови.  
      — Тот «рыцарь» из первого дистрикта… — Я мнусь, а потом выпаливаю: — Это мой старший брат.  
      Глаза Джесс комично распахиваются, рот округляется; теперь она стоит, выпрямившись, полностью развернувшись ко мне.  
      — Не может быть!  
      — Может, — вздыхаю я. — Он специально вызвался добровольцем. Он профи, Джесс. Как и я. И он тоже из Сопротивления, как и твой отец.  
      Джессика так долго молчит, что я начинаю сомневаться, слышала ли она вообще что-нибудь.  
      Наконец она вымученно улыбается, печально кривя губы на побледневшем лице.  
      — Тогда мои шансы выжить падают до нуля.  
      — Почему?  
      Теперь Джессика злится — ее щеки заливает румянец, руки сжимаются в кулаки.  
      — Да потому что! Вот скажи мне, кого ты выберешь, если придется выбирать, — меня или брата?  
      Она не должна, не должна спрашивать такое! Потому что я сам не знаю. И боюсь узнать ответ.  
      — Дело не в этом, — выдавливаю я сквозь зубы. — Неважно, кого предпочел бы я, важно, что предпочтет Дин. Он запросто может убить всех нас, вопрос — захочет ли. Понимаешь?  
      Джесс хмурит брови, но затем кивает.  
      — И что нам делать?  
      — Держись ближе ко мне и не давай никому себя запугать. И не верь никому, кроме меня.  
      — Обещаю.  
      Джессика резко пересекает балкон, в долю секунды сокращая расстояние между нами, обвивает руками мою шею и крепко меня целует. Так мы и вваливаемся внутрь, не обращая никакого внимания на окружающее. Завтра первый день наших тренировок, а сегодня… сегодня я буду заниматься любовью со своей девушкой.  
      Джесс медленно стягивает с моих плеч рубашку, пока я вожусь с молнией ее платья, пристроив голову ей на плечо и покрывая легкими поцелуями ее ключицу и шею, прихватывая губами кожу и лаская мочку уха. Джесс тихо вздыхает и склоняет голову набок, чтобы мне было удобнее. Хорошо, что она такая высокая и мне не приходится нагибаться. Наконец молния расходится, и я цепляю легкую ткань, которая с шелестом скользит на пол, оставляя Джесс в одном нижнем белье.  
      Я отступаю на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться. Она такая красивая, что у меня от нежности перехватывает дыхание.  
      — Ну что ты так смотришь? — Джесс смущенно улыбается и заводит руки за спину, чтобы расстегнуть лифчик.  
      — Как я смотрю? — хрипло спрашиваю я, чтобы отвлечься от резко ставших тесными брюк. Я торопливо расстегиваю пуговицу и спускаю их с бедер.  
      Джесс тихонько смеется.  
      Я опускаю глаза и понимаю, что совсем забыл про обувь, так что следующие несколько минут я сражаюсь с ботинками и носками. Главное — не забывать снять носки, так учил меня Дин, потому что нет существа более комичного, чем мужчина в трусах и носках. Разве что если носки с подтяжками, но такое я видел только на картинках.  
      Джесс берет меня за руку и ведет к кровати. Там мы избавляемся от остатков одежды, все это время не переставая целоваться. Я ласкаю грудь Джесс, легонько прищипывая соски, и она выгибается мне навстречу, кусая за нижнюю губу и постанывая. Ее рука змеей пробирается вниз и плотно обхватывает мой член, уверенно проводит вверх-вниз, оглаживает большим пальцем головку. В голове взрывается крохотный фейерверк наслаждения, а возбуждение мутит разум.  
      — Джесс, пожалуйста… — шепчу я, сам не зная, о чем прошу, и подаюсь навстречу умелым движениям ее кисти.  
      — Иди ко мне, — выдыхает она мне в рот.  
      Я оглаживаю тело Джесс, стремясь ощутить ее всю, раздвигаю пальцами влажные складки, задеваю клитор, и Джесс ахает. Терпеть уже нет сил, я пристраиваюсь между ее ног и вхожу, направляя себя одной рукой и другой удерживая свой вес, чтобы не раздавить ее.  
      Каждый раз это как впервые, и Джесс замирает подо мной, и я тоже не двигаюсь, чтобы дать ей привыкнуть. Но надолго меня не хватает, желание затмевает все, я толкаюсь раз, второй, третий, все сильнее и быстрее; Джесс подхватывает ритм, обвивает мою поясницу ногами и пришпоривает пятками, заставляя входить до упора.  
      — Сильнее, — требует она. — Сильнее…  
      В иное время я бы продержался дольше, доводя ее и себя до исступления, но сейчас мы будто доказываем друг другу — и всему миру, — что мы еще живы, что мы ходим и дышим, что наши тела полны сил и энергии.  
      В паху скапливается немыслимое напряжение, вот-вот накроет волной, и я поспешно довожу Джесс до пика рукой, ускоряюсь и срываюсь следом.  
      Я скатываюсь и ложусь на спину; в голове — ни одной мысли, только сладкое послевкусие наслаждения вспыхивает то тут, то там по всему телу. Джесс кладет голову мне на плечо, и так мы и засыпаем, обхватив друг друга руками, переплетясь ногами, в приятной неге и усталости.  
  
      Рано утром мы с Джессикой спускаемся на цокольный этаж, в помещения для тренировок. Войдя в огромный зал с полосами препятствий и секциями для обучения различным навыкам, уставленный стойками с оружием и другими предметами, я осматриваюсь, вспоминая имена других трибутов — оправившись от шока при виде лица Дина, я попросил Кроули прокрутить запись Жатвы еще раз. В основном меня интересовали добровольцы-профессионалы, они опаснее всего.  
      Профи скучковались возле секций боевки. И почему я не удивлен? Дин явно красуется: дерется на мечах со специальным помощником. Джо кидает дротики в расчерченный диск — она, конечно, не профессионал, но кое-что умеет, благодаря Эллен и Бобби. Трибуты из Дистрикта-2, Аластор и Абаддон, оккупировали секцию метания ножей — черт, я сам думал туда пойти! Парочка из пятого, Азазель и Руби, отрабатывают приемы рукопашного боя. Нет, нам точно в другую сторону.  
      — Идем, — говорю я Джесс, — поучимся выживать, чтобы не посрамить старину Каса.  
      Та фыркает, и мы направляемся в секцию по определению съедобных растений. Здесь никого нет, и все внимание инструктора уделено нам.  
      — Запомните, — говорит она, — вам могут попасться эти симпатичные ягодки. — Инструктор указывает на блюдце, на котором лежит горсть иссиня-черных блестящих ягод. — Но достаточно проглотить лишь одну — и умрете на месте. Морник — одно из самых ядовитых растений в Панеме.  
      Она продолжает говорить, а я слышу голос отца: «Морник чертовски похож на чернику и черную смородину, Сэм. Но отличить их довольно просто: черника растет низенькими кустиками, а у черной смородины совсем другие листья. И какой же вывод? Доверяй только тем ягодам, которые сорвал сам, иначе кто-нибудь особо умный подсунет тебе яд и убьет, даже не запачкав руки». Мне тогда было лет восемь, отец решил начать учить еще и меня. Это был единственный раз на моей памяти, когда Дин спорил с отцом — заявил, что достаточно одного профи, и он прекрасно справится, и не нужно втягивать в это меня. Отец наорал на него и загонял тренировками до изнеможения. Положение спас Бобби, резонно заявивший, что никто не станет посылать меня специально, но волю случая никто не отменял, и лучше, если я буду готов.  
      Забавно, я не помню, как отец и Дин помирились. Зато помню, как Дин учил меня разводить огонь при помощи кремня.  
      Я кошусь в сторону секции, где учат разводить костры. Там никого нет, кроме двух ребят из Дистрикта-3, яйцеголовые, как назвал их Кроули. Эш и Чарли, да, точно. Они пробуют запалить костер спичками: Эш подносит огонек к сложенным шалашиком сухим веточкам, а потом начинает дуть изо всех сил. Естественно, спичка гаснет. Я не выдерживаю.  
      — Я на минуту, — говорю я Джессике и подхожу к секции. — Не так. — Я присаживаюсь перед ветками на корточки, Эш отшатывается, а Чарли смотрит на меня с подозрением. — Дай покажу.  
      Я засовываю под ветки кусочек коры, поджигаю ее и осторожно дую. Постепенно огонь охватывает все сооружение, и я подкладываю ветки покрупнее.  
      — Вот так.  
      — Спасибо, — говорит Чарли и улыбается мне с искренним дружелюбием. Эш что-то бурчит себе под нос.  
      Возвращаюсь к Джесс; они с инструктором уже закончили с ядовитыми растениями и перешли к съедобным. Как ни странно, я узнаю немало нового, хотя отец часто оставлял нас с Дином одних в лесу, чтобы мы сами добывали себе пропитание. Видимо, это растения не из нашего дистрикта, возможно, и не из Панема, учитывая, что я таких даже в книгах не встречал. И они тоже могут быть на играх.  
      Позади слышится довольный возглас. Я оборачиваюсь. Эш сумел-таки запалить костер и теперь сидит довольный, раздуваясь от гордости — как будто он сам лично придумал, как разводить огонь, и готов поделиться этой мудростью с остальными людьми, если его хорошенько попросят. Ловлю на себе взгляд Чарли: она кивает на Эша и хихикает в кулак.  
      Потом я учу Джессику маскировке, а она показывает мне, как плести сети и обращаться с острогой, а еще мы вяжем узлы. Разумеется, в мою подготовку это все тоже входило, но Джессика выросла у моря и хотя никогда не испытывала нужды добывать пищу самой, но, как и большинство жителей побережья, научилась плавать раньше, чем ходить, и буквально впитала знания о рыбной ловле с молоком матери. Тем лучше — вместе мы точно не пропадем.  
      Приближается время обеда, и мы идем к выходу. В секции оружия Дин соревнуется с Аластором в стрельбе из лука. Судя по угрюмой физиономии последнего, Дин ведет по очкам. Как ни странно, но Абаддон приветствует радостными восклицаниями выстрелы Дина, а вовсе не своего земляка. Я замечаю, что при каждом ее вопле Руби раздраженно закатывает глаза и кривится. Когда мы проходим мимо, она вдруг поворачивается и подмигивает мне. И что бы это значило?  
  
      Мы обедаем в общей столовой, видимо, чтобы можно было быстрее продолжить тренировку. Все трибуты сидят парами, по дистриктам, кроме профи, которые сидят все вместе, громко переговариваются и смеются, демонстрируя всем, что не боятся друг друга. Это обычная практика: как правило, на Играх профи объединяются и вместе расправляются с остальными, а потом уже сражаются между собой. Именно поэтому так мало победителей из других дистриктов.  
      Джесс занимает стол подальше от остальных, я сажусь лицом к столу профи и периодически поглядываю на Дина. Он все так же меня не замечает.  
      — Перестань, — говорит Джесс и похлопывает меня по руке. — Не мучай себя.  
      Я вздыхаю и утыкаюсь в тарелку. Она права, я только зря себя накручиваю. Лучше думать о словах Бобби, что отец надеется вытащить нас обоих. У них есть план, и Дин ему следует, твержу я себе, поднося вилку ко рту и почти не ощущая вкуса еды.  
      — Сэм, — Джесс вновь вытягивает меня из раздумий. — Мы забыли про десерт.  
      Это действительно так, и я вызываюсь сходить. Джесс ласково улыбается и просит шоколадный пудинг, если найду. На обратном пути в меня врезается Чарли, несущая стакан с соком, громко ойкает и падает. Я составляю тарелки с десертом на ближайший столик и помогаю ей подняться.  
      — Спасибо, — бормочет она, отряхиваясь, потом поднимает на меня глаза. — Ты классно провернул ту штуку с корой… И извини, что налетела на тебя, — выпаливает она одним махом и ретируется к своему столу.  
      — Не за что, — запоздало отвечаю я и тут понимаю, что что-то не так.  
      Профи должны были расхохотаться над этим дурацким происшествием, но в столовой тихо. Я смотрю на стол профи — там пусто. Они ушли.  
Десерт разом теряет свою привлекательность, и я тоже ухожу, сославшись Джесс на то, что хочу все-таки попасть в боевые секции, пока там не выстроилась очередь.  
      Перед лифтами собралась группка трибутов, тоже возвращающихся с обеда, и мне совсем не улыбается находиться с ними в тесном помещении, пускай и всего лишь десяток секунд. Вдалеке, сбоку от лифта, я замечаю приоткрытую дверь с табличкой «запасный выход», за которой вижу лестницу, и решаю, что несколько ступенек меня не напрягут. Я быстро шагаю туда, не обращая внимания на удивленные взгляды, благо в здании за нами присматривают в основном камеры, а не люди, и никто меня не останавливает.  
      Я успеваю спуститься на один пролет, когда слышу внизу какой-то шум. Осторожно перегибаюсь через перила и заглядываю — никого. Видимо, звуки доносятся не с площадки перед дверью на цокольный этаж, а из закутка чуть подальше — там не горят лампы и в его дальней стене с трудом угадывается еще одна дверь, запертая. На цыпочках я преодолеваю еще половину пролета, пристально всматриваясь в полумрак.  
      — Значит… таков твой план, — раздается голос, и я вздрагиваю. Это Дин.  
      Грудной женский смех.  
      — Да. Мы притворяемся союзниками, а потом убиваем их всех. Просто и незатейливо… оох!  
      Мои глаза привыкают к темноте, и я наконец понимаю, что именно вижу.  
      Дин прижимает к стене девушку, держит ее на весу, она обвивает ногами его талию и упирается пятками в его — голую! — задницу. Поза совершенно недвусмысленна, даже если бы Дин не двигал размеренно бедрами, и не сверкал членом, усердно долбя эту девицу — зрелище, которое я очень постараюсь забыть.  
      Подавив желание немедленно свалить и помыть глаза с мылом, я сосредотачиваюсь на услышанном. Значит, Дин договорился с одной из профи — судя по цвету волос, это Абаддон, — убить остальных из их компании, предварительно заморочив им головы. Умно, ничего не скажешь.  
      И, возможно, это тоже часть плана: устранить всех профи и сразу устроить диверсию, сохранив жизни прочим трибутам. Во всяком случае, мне чертовски хочется в это верить.  
      Я разворачиваюсь и так же бесшумно удаляюсь. Лифт наверняка уже свободен.  
  
      Последующие два дня проходят так же, за исключением одного происшествия.  
      На третий день я решаю проверить, не прячется ли снова кто-нибудь в том закутке, и после обеда решительно сворачиваю к лестнице.  
      Внизу никого нет, но сверху раздаются шаги, и вскоре появляется Руби.  
      — Привет, — говорит она, подходя ко мне, и легонько толкает меня рукой в грудь.  
      Я недоуменно хмурюсь: чего ей надо? — но все же подчиняюсь и отступаю в закуток. Сомнительно, что она нападет за меня до игр, это запрещено и грозит суровым наказанием.  
      — Чего тебе? — спрашиваю я.  
      Руби ухмыляется.  
      — Я видела твою вчерашнюю тренировку с ножами. И в рукопашной. Ты явно можешь лучше. Ты сдерживаешься, это заметно всякому, у кого есть глаза.  
      Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не застонать. Это надо же так проколоться! И другие небось тоже заметили.  
      — Тебе показалось, — бурчу я.  
      Руби качает головой.  
      — Нет, не показалось. И не напрягайся ты так, я просто хочу предложить союз.  
      — С этим тебе к моему наставнику.  
      — К этому пьянице? — Руби звонко смеется. — Да он вмиг забудет, что я приходила, стоит мне уйти. К тому же, я хочу предложить особый союз. Азазель не в курсе. — Она с намеком смотрит на меня.  
      — И ты предлагаешь…  
      — Официально мы, профи, будем работать вместе, поэтому на первых порах вроде как друг на друга не нападаем. Конечно, все будут настороже, но не так, как в конце. Мы этим воспользуемся и убьем их всех. Сначала я думала предложить это Азазелю, но ты гораздо симпатичнее. — Руби плотоядно улыбается.  
      Угу. А еще выше и сильнее.  
      «Убиваем их всех», — эхом проносится в голове, и тут Руби делает нечто неожиданное. Она одним плавным, текучим движением опускается на колени и сдергивает мои тренировочные штаны до колен, вместе с бельем, — после чего уверенным жестом обхватывает рукой мой член и пытается взять его в рот.  
      Я ее отпихиваю, одновременно судорожно пытаясь натянуть штаны обратно.  
      — Ты рехнулась?!  
      Руби продолжает улыбаться, задирая голову, чтобы посмотреть мне в лицо.  
      — Просто стараюсь быть… убедительной. Не бойся, мне говорили, тут нет камер. — И снова тянется к моему паху.  
      — Все равно… не нужно, — запинаюсь я, уговаривая мозги не рисовать пачками развратные картинки с Руби в главной роли. Чертовы гормоны! — У меня есть девушка.  
      Губы Руби округляются в идеальную удивленную «О».  
      — Так это ваше держание за ручки не показуха? — Она присвистывает и поднимается с колен. — Не повезло тебе, парень. Ну так как насчет моего предложения? Согласен?  
      Я раздумываю буквально секунд десять, потом вспоминаю Дина и его союз с Абаддон и киваю. Четверо против двоих всяко лучше, чем двое против троих. Главное — не дать Руби добраться до Дина.  
      — Вот и отлично. — Руби разворачивается и скрывается за дверью.  
      Выждав некоторое время, я тоже выхожу в коридор. Надо будет вечером поделиться новостями с Джессикой, в том числе и методами убеждения Руби — на случай, если та решит использовать это против меня.  
      За завтраком перед демонстрацией Кроули и Кас наперебой рекомендуют не сдерживаться, причем оба явно обращаются в первую очередь ко мне. Какое трогательное единение, просто слезы на глаза наворачиваются.  
      Все дистрикты идут по очереди, и не успеваю я войти в комнату ожидания, как вызывают Дина. Не знаю, что уж он там им показал, но через пятнадцать минут он появляется с широченной улыбкой на лице и ободряюще хлопает Джо по плечо, когда она встает. Дин не задерживается, чтобы подождать ее, как я предполагал, а удаляется, и предстоящая демонстрация вмиг превращается в обязательное, но ужасно скучное дело. Когда вызывают Эша, я гадаю, что такого он может им показать, потом вспоминаю, как на одной из прошлых Игр умник из Дистрикта-3 соорудил какую-то штуковину, которая сильно била током, и кинул провода от нее в единственное озеро на арене. За сутки он убил восемь человек, в том числе всех профи, и стал победителем, когда оставшиеся умерли от жажды, боясь приближаться к смертоносной воде. Да, никогда не стоит недооценивать противника.  
      Когда зовут меня, я спокойно подхожу к стойке с оружием и развлекаю спонсоров, кидая в мишень все подряд, от заточенных стальных звездочек до топориков, потом методично избиваю манекен, под конец сломав его чуть ли не пополам, после чего повторяю то, что делал на тренировке Дин — сражаюсь на мечах, только не с живым помощником, а со специальной голограммой.  
      Отвращение к этим жрущим и пьющим ублюдкам зашкаливает, хочется швырнуть в них ножом или топориком, чтобы встряхнуть это стадо, но в итоге здравый смысл перевешивает: не стоит привлекать к себе повышенное внимание эксцентричными выходками, я и так выступил вполне прилично.  
      Дождавшись Джесс (мы долго размышляли, что ей показать, и в конце концов остановились на том, что она умеет лучше всего — сети, гарпуны и сложные узлы; если повезет, этого будет достаточно), я возвращаюсь на свой этаж, а вечером Кроули зовет нас в общий зал апартаментов, чтобы посмотреть, какие оценки кому поставили. Мы садимся на диван, Джесс пристраивается у меня под боком; Кас уже развалился в кресле со стаканом в руке. Забавно, но у Кроули точно такой же стакан — наверное, волнуется, как спонсоры приняли его подопечных.  
      Просмотр начинается с сенсации: Дину поставили одиннадцать баллов! На моей памяти никто из трибутов не удостаивался подобной чести. Джесс ахает, Кроули сдавленно ругается, Кас качает головой и хмыкает, и если бы я не был уверен, что он не знаком с отцом, я бы решил, что на его лице появляется выражение «яблочко от яблони». Что до меня, то в груди расплывается какое-то удивительное теплое чувство, и даже моя собственная оценка перестает иметь такое уж значение.  
      Джо получает восемь баллов, что довольно прилично, Аластор и Абаддон — по десятке — кто бы сомневался! Эш получает пятерку, Чарли — шестерку. Вот и наш черед.  
      Десять баллов.  
      Я сдержанно принимаю поздравления, уставившись в экран телевизора и напрягая слух, чтобы не пропустить объявления Джесс.  
      Слава богу, восьмерка… Это очень хорошо, даже здорово, если учесть, что Джесс и близко не профи.  
      — Чем ты их так поразила? — спрашиваю я, улыбаясь.  
      — Повесила все манекены на хитрые петли и посшибала гарпуном, — смеясь отвечает Джесс и целует меня в щеку.  
      Моя девочка!  
      Дальше до десятки не добирает никто, кроме Азазеля и Руби, даже девятку получает только трибут из одиннадцатого, у остальных четыре балла, пять, шесть…  
      Кроули вырубает телевизор и гонит нас спать. «Для свежего цвета лица, дети мои», — поясняет он. Я морщусь и говорю, что удавился бы, если бы у меня был такой папаша. Джесс хихикает, Кас ржет и давится своей выпивкой, и я считаю, что день удался.


	4. Chapter 4

      Подготовка к интервью проходит в жуткой суматохе. Стилисты вьются вокруг нас с Джесс, как пчелы, подбирая наилучшие образы. Кроули дрессирует нас, словно щенят, забрасывая вопросами насчет того, как мы познакомились, да что нам друг в друге нравится — и все такое прочее. На самом деле это обязанность Каса, но он не слишком силен в притворстве и сразу сказал, что лучше довериться профессионалу. Впрочем, кое-какой разговор у меня к нему есть: во-первых, касательно Руби и ее любопытного предложения — он хоть и редко бывает трезвым, но советы по поведению на арене дает дельные, а во-вторых, хочу прояснить некоторые моменты, чтобы мы все выбрались живыми, даже если план Дина даст сбой. Впрочем, про союз Дина и Абаддон я умалчиваю.  
      Само интервью я почти не запоминаю, кроме слепящего света прожекторов и вечно молодого лица Цезаря. Гладкое и блестящее, оно напоминает резиновую кукольную маску. Кажется, приподними ее — и обнаружишь старый череп со свисающими на уцелевших клочках кожи волосами и червями, копошащимися в глазницах. Так и хочется упокоить его по правилам из старых сказок: воткнуть кол в сердце, посолить и сжечь. Я повторяю заученные фразы, улыбаюсь на камеры и, едва дождавшись окончания этого фарса, сбегаю за кулисы. Впрочем, публика довольна, а Цезарь едва не писается от восторга, услышав историю о несчастных влюбленных из Дистрикта-4.  
      Зато я помню интервью Дина. Цезарь спросил его про костюмы на открытии игр, не означает ли это, что Джо — дама его сердца, а Дин ответил просто:  
      — Она мой друг, и я буду ее защищать.  
      Интересно, как на это среагирует Абаддон? Или она уже знает? В любом случае, на душе становится легче. Из всей фальши сегодняшнего вечера это — единственные искренние слова, что я слышал. Единственное, что было настоящим.  
  
      Ночь накануне Игр я не сплю: лежу на кровати, обнимая Джесс и пялясь в темный потолок. Она тоже не спит, я знаю. После обязательных тренировок мы дополнительно упражнялись в моей комнате или на балконе со столовыми ножами, которые я ухитрился стащить еще во время первого завтрака. Я научил Джесс основным приемам, но жалких трех дней все равно недостаточно. Ну, хотя бы она исправно ходила в секции по выживанию, это всегда пригодится.  
      Если меня убьют и она останется совсем одна, — стараюсь не думать я, — если вдруг, это будет ее шансом выжить. Просто спрятаться где-нибудь и подождать, пока другие перебьют друг дружку. Нет, все-таки нужно будет найти Дина, примкнуть к нему, так Джесс точно не пропадет без меня.  
      Мысли кажутся чересчур расчетливыми и хладнокровными, и я гадаю, когда успел заделаться таким циником. Не иначе, дурное влияние Каса. Лучше бы я брал пример с Бобби: да, Дин делает вид, что меня не существует, но так надо, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Было бы странно, если бы профи начал общаться с обычным трибутом, которому не повезло на Жатве.  
      Солнце едва показывается над горизонтом, когда в дверь комнаты стучится Кроули.  
      — Пора! — крик приглушен деревом, но мы с Джесс тут же встаем и идем умываться.  
      За завтраком я стараюсь плотнее набить живот — неизвестно, когда в следующий раз удастся поесть. Джесс тоже наедается впрок, методично уничтожая ветчину, сыр и булочки. На секунду я замираю, не донеся бутерброд до рта: в следующий раз я буду есть уже на арене. От этой мысли у меня бегут по спине мурашки, а волоски на руках встают дыбом.  
      Нас провожают на крышу, где ждут два планолета: один для девушек, второй для юношей. Они унесут меня и Джессику в катакомбы под ареной. Перед лифтом Кас отводит меня в сторону и резко притискивает к себе.  
      — Удачи, — хрипло бормочет он, пряча глаза.  
      Я киваю, ловя удивленные взгляды Джессики, Кроули и стилистов.  
      — Он просто души во мне не чает, — поясняю я, вызывая у Кроули нервный смешок.  
      — Ищите воду, — напутствует на прощанье Кас, перед тем как лестницы поднимают нас в планолеты.  
      В полете всем вшивают под кожу правого предплечья маячки. Они будут показывать, где мы находимся, и передавать данные о физическом состоянии. Так устроители Игр всегда знают, жив трибут или умер, даже если камеры повреждены или тот находится в «слепом пятне».  
      В планолете нет окон, и когда мы прилетаем, к выходу пристыковывают рукав, по которому нас ведут в холл, а затем разводят по разным комнатам Стартового комплекса. Дополнительные меры безопасности, чтобы мы не увидели арену заранее — и чтобы никто из Сопротивления не смог вычислить ее местонахождения. Мне делается смешно: Капитолий не знает, что Сопротивление уже здесь.  
      Я споро переодеваюсь в костюм для игр, внутри бушует странная нервная энергия, почти предвкушение — я хочу, чтобы ожидание уже закончилось и началось то, к чему меня готовили с самого детства.  
      — Становись, — мой сопровождающий указывает на металлический круг в углу помещения.  
      — Что это? — спрашиваю я, хотя Бобби рассказывал, что это нечто вроде лифта, который доставляет трибутов на арену. Мне просто интересно, удостоят ли меня ответом.  
      Звенит звонок, и сопровождающий хмурится.  
      — Становись, — повторяет он нетерпеливо.  
      Я повинуюсь без дальнейших слов. Сопровождающий стоит неподвижно и ждет. Наконец из пола поднимается стеклянный цилиндр, отсекая меня от комнаты. Кажется, будто я в аквариуме. Затем круглая платформа начинает медленно поднимать меня наверх.  
      Секунды темноты и яркий солнечный свет.  
      Я на арене.  
  
      Вкрадчивый голос Люцифера Фаллена звучит, кажется, со всех сторон:  
      — Леди и джентльмены, семьдесят четвертые Голодные игры объявляются открытыми!  
      Начинается шестидесятисекундный отсчет до удара гонга, когда все придет в движение. Я осматриваюсь. Джессика стоит справа от меня, я замечаю направление, куда она должна побежать, и надеюсь, что она исполнит наш уговор в точности. Через два диска от нее — Джо. Я не вижу Дина, должно быть, он стоит с другой стороны Рога изобилия, хитрого металлического сооружения, в котором и вокруг которого сложены разные полезные штуки. Кое-что лежит и на поляне, где нас собрали: чем дальше, тем пустяковее предметы — хотя, возможно, кому-то они и помогут выжить.  
      С двух сторон поляну окружает лес, за Рогом я вижу лишь небо, там не то обрыв, не то поле; слева озеро. Хорошо, что Джессика стоит там, где лес, — проще укрыться.  
      Чуть поодаль, справа, стоит Руби, через один диск от нее нервозно переминается с ноги на ногу Чарли. Надеюсь, она не сделает глупость и не побежит к Рогу. Для нее это верная смерть.  
      Рог изобилия — место для таких, как я.  
      Раздается гонг; я несусь вперед, краем глаза вижу, как Джессика делает гигантский скачок вбок, подхватывает ярко-оранжевый рюкзак и буханку хлеба и, петляя, как заяц, улепетывает к соснам. Молодец! Я наклоняюсь и на бегу подхватываю небольшой топорик. Я тоже молодец!  
      Завязывается настоящая бойня. Профи крошат тех, кто имел глупость понадеяться на удачу и посягнуть на припасы, и тех, у кого не хватило умения или скорости увернуться и убежать.  
      Прямо передо мной вырастает Азазель, в руках у него целых два топора, я отбиваю его атаку, но запинаюсь о какой-то сверток и теряю равновесие. В отчаянии кидаю топор в Азазеля и… промахиваюсь. Неужели все? Вот так быстро и нелепо, в самом начале? И Джесс останется одна…  
      Позади Азазеля появляется Дин. Он вооружен коротким мечом с изогнутым лезвием, словно даже тут исполняет навязанную ему роль рыцаря. Азазель не успевает обернуться — резкий свист, и его голова катится по траве, разбрызгивая алую кровь. Дин довольно ухмыляется. Я замечаю за его спиной движение и судорожно шарю руками по траве.  
      — Дин, сзади! — ору я, одновременно швыряя в сторону угрозы чудом попавшийся мне нож из набора метательных ножей, лежащих возле Рога вместе со специальным поясом.  
      Аластор — а это он подкрался к Дину — рычит, отшатываясь, и хватается за рукоятку ножа, потом, видимо передумывает его вытаскивать и бежит в сторону леса.  
      Дин делает шаг ко мне, протягивая руку, с двух сторон приближаются Абаддон и Руби. Ой, кажется, нам крышка. Я поспешно встаю, утягивая за собой такой удачный пояс.  
      — Нет! — вопит Дин, когда Абаддон замахивается на меня копьем, и бьет по древку острием меча. Абаддон шипит, как разгневанная кошка.  
      — Пусть сами разбираются! — рявкает мне на ухо Руби и тянет к лесу. В голове настолько пусто, что я ей повинуюсь. У самой кромки леса я торможу и оборачиваюсь — чтобы увидеть, как Дин вгоняет сталь в живот Абаддон. Он отступает, и та изумленно опускает голову, наблюдая, как из широкого разреза синюшными змеями вываливаются ее внутренности. Абаддон молча оседает на траву, а дальше я ничего не вижу, потому что Руби утаскивает меня за собой в кусты.  
      Мы идем и идем, я переставляю ноги и, наверное, способен делать это бесконечно, если меня не остановят. Идти проще всего: ты ни о чем не думаешь, сосредоточившись лишь на этом занятии. Но здесь так нельзя, поэтому вскоре я начинаю присматриваться к окружающей обстановке. По счастью, Руби увела меня именно в ту сторону, куда убежала Джесс. Я останавливаюсь, свищу особым образом, мы с Джесс заранее о нем договорились, и внимательно прислушиваюсь. Сбоку хрустят ветки, и я поворачиваюсь туда, вытаскивая нож. У Руби наготове довольно длинный кинжал с зазубринами — страшное оружие в умелых руках.  
      Из зарослей выходит Джесс, и я с облегчением опускаю нож, одновременно выставляя руку перед Руби, чтобы та не спешила нападать. Однако кусты вновь шевелятся, и следом за Джессикой появляются чудики из третьего дистрикта. Это еще что такое? Я недоуменно приподнимаю бровь.  
      — Они со мной, — говорит Джессика, как будто это все объясняет, и робко мне улыбается.  
      Я вздыхаю — они же ничего толком не умеют, — но тут же встряхиваюсь. Кажется, я стал думать как настоящий профи, исключительно категориями того, что может быть полезно, что поможет выжить лично мне. Осознание неприятно.  
      — Ладно, — соглашаюсь я, — пока будем держаться вместе.  
      И мы идем дальше. Часа через два натыкаемся на небольшой овраг, по дну которого бежит узкий ручеек. Вот и вода. Объявляю привал — из опасных профи остался только Аластор, и сомнительно, чтобы он решился в одиночку напасть на такую большую группу. А за Руби я пригляжу.  
      Мы располагаемся под обрывом, над которым нависают корни растущего над оврагом дерева, я велю остальным собрать веток для костра — отсюда его не будет видно, если не увлекаться, — а сам дежурю поодаль, мастеря силки и поглядывая вокруг, не крадется ли кто. Руби стоит на страже на другой стороне, и это правильно, два часовых всяко лучше одного. Пока ботаники возятся с хворостом, Джесс разбирает вещи, которые удалось добыть у Рога. Два спальных мешка, пленка, три пустых пластиковых бутыли, спички, маленькая аптечка с йодом, пластырем и бинтами, какая-то сухая еда… что-то еще по мелочи — все это из рюкзаков, которые прихватили Джесс и Руби. Плюс хлеб, тоже от Джесс, и дождевик защитного цвета — добыча Чарли. Из оружия у нас, насколько я понимаю, только мои ножи и кинжал Руби. Может, стоит ночью снова наведаться к Рогу, поживиться более лакомым кусочком? Но Руби я не доверяю, а остальные легкая добыча, оставить их одних — такой же верный способ убить, как если бы я сам нанес смертельную рану. Ну а тащить их с собой… ага, чтобы вся арена была в курсе.  
      Ладно, поставлю силки, авось за ночь в них кто-нибудь да попадется.  
      В сумерках стреляют пушки, возвещая количество погибших за сегодня трибутов. Обычно это делают сразу, но в первые минуты битвы у Рога царит такая каша, что можно запросто обсчитаться.  
      Одиннадцать выстрелов — одиннадцать погибших, и их портреты покажут в небе только ночью. Несколько часов мне предстоит маяться, боясь, что увижу среди них Дина, и одновременно поторапливая устроителей, чтобы уже настала определенность.  
      Отхожу подальше в лес, чтобы поставить силки, а когда возвращаюсь, Эш уже развел костер. Руби коршуном нависает над ним: она уже успела пошарить в хворосте и выкинуть к черту трескучие хвойные ветки. Поужинав хлебом, который разделили поровну между всеми, устраиваемся на ночлег: расстегиваем оба спальника, один стелим на землю, второй пойдет вместо одеяла (спать будем вповалку), и тушим костер — тепла от углей вполне достаточно. Надеюсь, завтра у нас будет мясо. Распределяем ночные вахты: я беру себе вторую и последнюю, когда сильнее всего тянет в сон, первую берет Руби, на третью назначаю Джесс, четвертую и пятую отдаю Эшу и Чарли с наказом смотреть в оба и не закрывать глаза под страхом смерти, и ложимся. Но никто не спит — все ждут портретов.  
      Наконец звучит гимн и небо озаряется. Первой показывают Абаддон, значит, Дин и Джо живы. Я медленно выдыхаю через нос и расслабляюсь. Жизнь сразу кажется лучше, в груди теплом разливается уверенность, что все закончится хорошо. Интересно, как там Дин? Нашел ли он Джо, как я Джессику? После гонга Джо тоже побежала четко назад, даже странно, что Джессика нашла не ее, а этих бедолаг из третьего. При мысли о том, что Дин может быть совсем рядом, меня охватывает непреодолимое желание вскочить и пойти его искать. Еще когда отец оставлял нас в лесу, мы с Дином договорились об условных знаках, если вдруг потеряемся. Дин наверняка тоже их помнит. Но я беру себя в руки — все равно лучше это делать утром, при свете, тем более что сейчас Дин, возможно, как раз подготавливает все для диверсии. Не стоит привлекать к нему лишнее внимание.  
      Аластора не показывают, видимо, я ранил его не сильно. Сразу после Абаддон идет Азазель, потом оба трибута из шестого, девушка из седьмого, парни из восьмого и девятого, оба трибута из десятого и двенадцатого. То есть выжило только четыре пары: Дин и Джо, мы с Джесс, Чарли и Эш и пара из одиннадцатого — остальные остались по одному. Я вспоминаю трибутов из Дистрикта-11. Парень был ростом с меня и довольно накаченный, странно, что профи не предложили ему союз, а девушка… перед глазами всплывает нечто худое и верткое. Вроде бы она неплохо лазила, возможно, это ее и спасло, когда началась резня.  
      Я обнимаю Джесс, притискиваю к себе и засыпаю, думая о Дине.  
      Кажется, буквально через минуту меня будит Руби. Пора заступать на дежурство. Я вылезаю из-под спальника и иду к краю оврага. Руби следует за мной.  
      — Чего тебе? — удивляюсь я. Неужели снова будет пытаться меня соблазнить?  
      — Я слышала, как ты предупредил Дина, — говорит она. — Почему?  
      Вопрос застает меня врасплох. В голове лихорадочным вихрем проносятся мысли: что ответить, соврать? Наплести что-нибудь про рефлексы, про благодарность за спасение? Звучит слабовато. А если сказать правду, это даст Руби дополнительное оружие против меня — и против Дина. Грех не воспользоваться таким знанием. Впрочем… так можно дать ей понять, что она в меньшинстве и не стоит делать глупостей, иначе долго не проживет.  
      Я сканирую взглядом окружающий лес и замечаю два огонька камер, прикидываю направление объективов, кладу руки на плечи Руби и мягко разворачиваю ее так, чтобы самому оказаться затылком к камерам. Та возмущенно пищит, но я усиливаю хватку.  
      — Камеры, — беззвучно говорю я, четко шевеля губами. Руби успокаивается. Я глубоко вдыхаю, медленно выдыхаю и наконец признаюсь: — Он мой брат.  
      Глаза Руби чуть ли не вытягиваются по вертикали, и я быстро добавляю:  
      — Долгая история, но поверь, это правда.  
      Руби молча кивает.  
      — Так что если мы вдруг встретимся, не вздумай его убивать. Иначе я тебя убью, — припечатываю я. Потом, после секундного размышления: — Да, и Джо тоже. Она мой друг.  
      Кажется, Руби ошарашена новостями. Я подталкиваю ее в сторону спальников и сажусь на поваленный ствол. Проверяю, хватает ли высоты до края оврага, чтобы видеть, что творится за его пределами, и приступаю к дежурству. Впереди долгие полтора часа.  
  
      Рано утром — над горизонтом виден еще только самый краешек солнца — я подхожу к лежбищу и тихо бужу остальных; убедившись, что все заняты делом: Эш снова возится с костром, Чарли собирает хворост, Руби стоит на страже, а Джессика сворачивает спальники (накануне мы решили не рассиживаться на одном месте и пойти дальше вдоль ручья), — я ухожу проверять силки. Повезло — в двух из пяти трепыхается добыча, пара крупных зайцев. Я споро разделываю их прямо на месте и закапываю шкурки и внутренности, срезаю две рогатины и крепкий прут, одного зайца нанизываю на импровизированный вертел, второго разрезаю на куски, чтобы позже обмазать их глиной и сунуть в угли костра: пока жарится первый, да мы собираемся, да завтракаем, они как раз и запекутся, и можно будет нести их в рюкзаке прямо в глиняной корке, чтобы не запачкать все жиром.  
      Снимаемся с лагеря и двигаемся вверх по течению. Что внизу, я и без того знаю — озеро, а исток ручья всяко ближе к границе арены, и для группы чем дальше от центра, тем лучше. Останавливаемся в сумерках, я объявляю привал и раздаю куски зайца. До темноты еще далеко, а я хочу сберечь запасы сушеного мяса и галет, которые достались нам с рюкзаками, поэтому предлагаю поискать еще ягоды и коренья. Разбиваемся на три группы: мы с Джесс прочесываем лес справа от ручья, Чарли и Эш — слева, Руби остается караулить припасы. По пути расставляю силки, похоже, тут мы и разобьем лагерь.  
      Где-то через полчаса поворачиваю к стоянке. У меня рюкзак набит грибами, а в один из силков неожиданно удачно попался грусенок — я-то думал снять добычу уже утром. У Джесс в карманах штанов корни топинамбура, а в куртке целая куча лесной земляники и черники. Мы вываливаем принесенное на сложенную пленку, Руби докладывает, что Чарли с Эшем еще не возвращались. Мы с Джесс переглядываемся, я начинаю тревожиться. Однако минут через десять раздается шуршание, кусты раздвигаются и на нашу поляну выходит Эш.  
      — Смотрите, сколько ягод мы насобирали! — восклицает он и тянет пригоршню в рот.  
      Мне хватает доли секунды, чтобы заподозрить в симпатичных черных ягодках морник.  
      — Стой! — ору я не своим голосом и кидаюсь ему наперерез. Эш от неожиданности разжимает ладонь и просыпает ягоды в траву. — Листья! Какой формы были листья?!  
      — Острые такие, с зазубринами… а что? — отвечает вынырнувшая следом из кустов Чарли.  
      Меня начинает колотить.  
      — Вы их ели? Ели?! — в горле что-то больно лопается, и конец крика срывается в сип.  
      — Эш, кажется, съел несколько по дороге, — растерянно бормочет Чарли.  
      — ВОДЫ!!! Дайте ему воды! Скорей! — Я срываю с бутылки, что торопливо протягивает мне Джесс, крышку, и сую под нос Эшу. — Пей! Пей, сукин сын! Ну!!!  
      Возможно, еще успеем промыть ему желудок.  
      Эш делает глоток и закашливается. Чарли хлопает его по спине, но кашель усиливается, и Чарли испуганно отшатывается. Губы Эша синеют, на них выступают хлопья пены, глаза его закатываются, и он оседает на землю. Я беспомощно наблюдаю, как он бьется в последних конвульсиях, и знаю, что даже если бы Кас вдруг убедил спонсоров ему помочь, они бы не успели. Тело Эша замирает и обмякает.  
      В уши вбивается пушечный выстрел.  
      Я утаскиваю плачущих Джесс и Чарли подальше от трупа — сейчас прибудет планолет, а потом особо любопытные стянутся поглядеть, что же такое угробило очередного трибута. Умница Руби подхватывает вещи и собранный провиант и идет следом. По дороге я наклоняюсь, подбираю горсть морника и сую в карман (мало ли, может, Аластор, например, тоже прогуливал занятия по ядовитым растениям?), потом стряхиваю оставшиеся ягоды с куртки Эша и сую ее Чарли.  
      — Зачем? — взвизгивает та.  
      — Пригодится. Будет теплее, — жестко говорю я. Сейчас главное — не дать им расклеиться, хотя у самого на душе кошки скребут.  
Ну как так? На нас никто не нападал, никто не был ранен, мы ни в чем не нуждались… А Эш все равно погиб. Нелепая смерть, как сказал бы отец, и в кои-то веки я с ним согласен. Мне этот парень никогда не нравился, но это не отменяет того, что он погиб. Теперь уже все равно, как я к нему относился.  
      Мы останавливаемся возле устья ручья, почти у самой границы арены — Чарли показывает нам контуры силового поля, кинув во вроде бы реальную группу деревьев сухой сук. Сук откидывает на добрых девять футов, половина его обуглена. Мда, неплохая защита, что изнутри, что снаружи. Проходит почти четыре дня, и за это время в силки только раз попадается тощая куропатка. Дело плохо, без мяса мы ослабеем, хотя воды и вдоволь. Собранные коренья, грибы и ягоды мы давно подъели и, по словам Джессики, выбрали почти все местные запасы. Можно снова сняться с места, а можно…  
      — Это безумие, — твердо заявляет Джесс, когда слышит мой план.  
      — Я не знаю, ты у нас вождь, тебе видней, — говорит Чарли. Она все еще не до конца пришла в себя после смерти Эша.  
      — Один пойдешь? — деловито спрашивает Руби и делит остатки еды на четыре части.  
      — Я пойду один и вернусь, — отвечаю я на все реплики разом, беру свою долю и направляюсь вниз по ручью.  
      Дорога сюда заняла два с лишним дня. Обратно к Рогу и налегке я рассчитываю обернуться за сутки. Даже если еда испортилась или ее всю разобрали, там могло остаться оружие, да и вообще, хоть что-то должно было остаться?  
      Оказывается, я слишком хорошо думаю о Люцифере Фаллене. Или это был кто-то из трибутов? В Роге ничего нет, а рядом с ним красуется огромная воронка, где, по всей видимости, и сгинуло все, что не разобрали в первые часы. Разочарованный, я поворачиваю обратно. Ладно, вроде все устаканилось, самое время поискать Дина. Все-таки он спас меня, я спас его — в глазах зрителей и устроителей отличный повод заключить союз. Ну, я так думаю.  
      Размашисто бегу к стоянке, тем особым способом, которому научил отец — чтобы, не особо утомляясь покрывать за день огромные расстояния. Никогда не был в этом силен, держался лишь за счет длинных ног, но теперь это приобретает особую важность. За последние четыре дня, с тех пор как погиб Эш, пушка палила лишь раз. Публика наверняка заскучала, а это значит, что распорядитель обязательно придумает что-нибудь, чтобы нас расшевелить.  
      Я почти на месте, когда раздается женский крик. Это не Джесс — голос ниже и не такой пронзительный. Врываюсь на поляну и вижу запутавшуюся в сетях Чарли. Я видел такие сети у Рога, вместе с устройством, из которого ими можно выстреливать. Их сложно использовать и они быстро выходят из строя, но кто-то их все же взял. Бесшумно достаю нож и скрываюсь в тенях.  
      — Где твои приятели? — вопит трибут, прижимая к груди Чарли короткое копье. Я помню этого парня, он из седьмого дистрикта и он правда чокнулся, судя по виду. Впрочем, безумие не дает трибуту права уйти с арены. Безумный или нет, ты обязан доиграть до конца.  
      — Я ничего не знаю… — задыхаясь говорит Чарли.  
      В этот момент где-то сбоку хрустит ветка, трибут вздрагивает и вгоняет в грудь Чарли наконечник копья.  
      Я даже не сразу соображаю, что произошло: тело действует на инстинктах, и безумец не успевает даже удивиться, как в его глазнице оказывается лезвие моего ножа.  
      — Сэм… о господи… — доносится сверху, и прямо передо мной спрыгивает с дерева Джессика — это план отступления, один из многих, что мы обсудили заранее. Следом спускается Руби.  
      Чарли тяжело дышит, гоняя воздух по проколотому легкому. Ее голова покоится у меня на коленях. Джесс тихо всхлипывает рядом.  
      — Слушай, здоровяк, — шепчет Чарли, — теперь ты просто обязан победить. Иначе все зря.  
      Я закрываю ее остановившиеся глаза и поднимаюсь сам, потом поднимаю Джесс, которая сразу утыкается лицом мне в грудь.  
Мы стоим плечом к плечу и провожаем Чарли в последний путь. На этот раз, когда из планолета спускают две платформы, для нее и для парня из седьмого, мы остаемся на месте. Я не знаю, как утешить Джесс, — кажется, она слишком уверилась в моих словах, что Дин всех спасет, которые я шептал ей ночами в Тренировочном центре. Вот только Дин тут совсем не при чем, спорю, он и не знал о существовании Чарли или Эша. Это все моя вина — они мне доверились, а я их не защитил.  
      Зато Руби выглядит до отвращения бодрой и довольной. Еще бы, чем меньше трибутов, тем выше ее шансы на победу.  
      Я командую свернуть лагерь. Теперь мы удаляемся от ручья, благо бутылки наполнены водой и продезинфицированы йодом. Кажется, это самая пустынная часть арены: за сутки я не видел ни одного животного или птицы, одни только бабочки порхают да деловито снуют разные жуки и муравьи. Приходится запустить руку в запасы из рюкзаков.  
      Мы на ходу жуем сушеное жесткое мясо, когда мне чудится шорох среди скал, мимо которых мы проходим. Я замираю и делаю девушкам знак остановиться. Нет, мне не послышалось: мелкие камушки сыплются под чьей-то неосторожной ногой. Я достаю нож, отмечаю, что Руби уже приготовила кинжал, а Джессика перехватила древко копья убитого мной трибута обеими руками. Шорох повторяется, и я, пригнувшись, крадусь туда. Неожиданно сверху на меня напрыгивают. Изворачиваюсь, перехватываю руку с ножом… и приставляю лезвие своего ножа к горлу Джо.  
      — Ты? — выдыхаем мы одновременно. Я разжимаю хватку и разглядываю Джо.  
      Ох, что у нее за вид! Лицо и руки грязные, покрыты синяками и ссадинами, на виске запеклась кровь.  
      — Джо, что произошло? И где Дин?! — я почти кричу, нимало не заботясь о том, что все это снимают. К черту конспирацию, когда Дин может быть в опасности или даже… Горло перехватывает. Но нет, я бы услышал выстрел, а их не было с момента смерти Чарли.  
      — На нас напали… этот ублюдок Аластор! Он оглушил Дина, потом набросился на меня, но я убежала. — Джо всхлипывает, но тут же стискивает зубы.  
      Я невольно сжимаю кулаки.  
      — Ты знаешь, где они?  
      Джо кивает.  
      — Тут неподалеку пещера в скалах, почти у самой границы. Я следила за ними, как Аластор заволок туда Дина, но не знала, как подобраться. У него с собой был целый арсенал!  
      — Веди, — говорю я, потом спохватываюсь. — Я не один, со мной Джесс и Руби.  
      — Она же профи, — Джо недоуменно хмурится.  
      Я пожимаю плечами.  
      — Я вроде как тоже. Пока мы союзники.  
      Мы выходим из-за скалы, Джесс ахает, Руби если и удивлена, то никак этого не показывает. Я коротко обрисовываю ситуацию, и мы идем за Джо.  
      — План такой, — говорю я, на секунду высунувшись из-за чахлого кустарника, окружающее крохотную полянку перед пещерой. Зев пещеры, низкий и широкий, напоминает пасть хищного зверя, оскалившуюся острыми зубами камней. — План такой: я пробираюсь внутрь, Руби, Джо, вы идете следом, но не заходите. Услышите шум борьбы, тогда вбегаете внутрь. Джесс, ты остаешься снаружи и караулишь, чтобы никто не напал с тыла. Всем все ясно?  
      Дожидаюсь кивков вразнобой и ужом ползу к пещере. Внутри виден узкий извилистый коридор. Это хорошо, можно спрятаться за поворотом и незаметно понаблюдать, оценить обстановку. Я преодолеваю несколько ярдов и начинаю слышать голос, незнакомый. Видимо, это Аластор.  
      — Ну давай, покричи, покричи… Здесь тебя все равно никто не услышит, а если и услышит, то побоится подойти ближе. Все трясутся только за свою шкуру… — хриплый издевательский смех, — а твою я еще и как назло попортил. Может, скоро у тебя вовсе шкуры не останется. Жаль, что девчонка убежала, — как было бы замечательно заставить тебя смотреть, как я пытаю ее.  
      Раздается шипение, точно горячую сковороду сунули под воду, и от этого звука у меня волосы на загривке встают дыбом. А затем… стон, от которого мои внутренности превращаются в свинец. Этот стон я узнаю везде. Это Дин.  
      Я ползу вперед и заглядываю за угол. В пещере горит костер, возле него лежит связанный Дин, а сбоку от него сидит на корточках Аластор. В руке у него нож, лезвие которого он плашмя приложил к плечу Дина. В ноздри мне ударяет запах паленой плоти, и зрение заволакивает красным.  
      Собраться. Собраться! Если я кинусь на эту тварь в порыве ярости, то могу натворить ошибок, и Аластор меня прикончит. Нужно действовать хладнокровно.  
      Я жду, жду и жду… А Аластор все прижимает лезвие, и лицо Дина искажено адской мукой. Но он не издает больше ни звука. Я впиваюсь ногтями в свои ладони, боль напоминает, что я должен сосредоточиться. Но вот Аластор с притворным вздохом отнимает нож — раздается жуткий звук рвущейся кожи — и поворачивается к костру, чтобы вновь раскалить лезвие.  
      Вот он, подходящий момент!  
      Я набрасываюсь на Аластора со спины, выбиваю нож у него из руки так, что тот отлетает за пределы досягаемости, делаю удушающий захват и пытаюсь заколоть противника своим ножом. Но Аластора не просто так называют профи: он цепляет мою лодыжку, и мы оба грохаемся на землю, и не успеваю я как следует сгруппироваться, как он бьет меня затылком по носу. Что-то хрустит, кажется, что прямо в мозгу, в глазах ненадолго темнеет, боль такая, что невозможно дышать. Когда зрение проясняется, оказывается, что Аластор меня оседлал, прижал своим коленом одну мою руку и разжимает судорожно стиснутые пальцы другой, пытаясь завладеть ножом.  
      — Сэм! — не своим голосом ревет Дин.  
      Мое горло заливает кровь из разбитого носа, приходится сглатывать, чтобы не захлебнуться.  
      — Черта с два, — хриплю я, выдирая руку и тыча ножом в Аластора почти вслепую. Давление ослабевает, мне на живот каплет теплое, а затем я слышу сдвоенный топот, звук, с каким сталь входит в плоть, — и тело Аластора, обмякнув, валится на меня.  
      Я спихиваю его, усаживаюсь и вижу перед собой Руби. С ее кинжала капает кровь. Перевожу взгляд на Аластора — тот еще дышит, но на его куртке расползается темное пятно. Одним движением втыкаю нож ему в сердце и с удовлетворением слышу грохот пушки.  
      Дин! Что с Дином?! Перед глазами еще немного расплывается после удара, поэтому я пока не рискую встать: так и тащусь на карачках в сторону распластавшейся на полу пещеры фигуры.  
      Джо уже успела разрезать его путы, но Дин тоже не встает. По хребту ползет ледяной страх — что, если Аластор его серьезно покалечил?  
      — Дин! Дин, ты как? — бормочу я, шаря ладонями по его телу. — Дин, не молчи!  
      — Я в порядке, — как ни в чем не бывало отвечает тот и наконец-то садится, бесцеремонно отпихивая мои руки. — Этот ублюдок только разогревался… во всех смыслах. — Он дотрагивается до ожога на плече и морщится.  
      — У нас есть мазь от ожогов, — говорит Джесс. А я и не заметил, как она подошла. Хотя, наверное, сейчас я бы не заметил, даже если бы у костра сидел лично Люцифер Фаллен и распевал во все горло: «Доброе утро, Панем!».  
      Дин коротко кивает и поворачивается ко мне.  
      — Привет, Сэм.  
      — Привет, Дин, — выдыхаю я, пока мой брат впервые за… за… за весь прошедший год смотрит мне в глаза. В груди разливается знакомое теплое чувство.  
      А потом мы обнимаемся.


	5. Chapter 5

      Мы задерживаемся в пещере еще на сутки, хотя мне ненавистна сама мысль о том, чтобы находиться тут, где до сих пор воняет горелым, где эта сволочь мучила Дина… Но Дин не в лучшей форме, Джесс изрядно помята, да и мне досталось — голова до сих пор трещит как после эля, что мы со Стивом как-то пили на День Рыбака. Руби ворчит, что мы тут как в западне, и если кому придет в голову нас прикончить, достаточно будет завалить вход или разжечь перед ним большой костер. В ее словах есть смысл, поэтому мы тщательно осматриваем пещеру и успокаиваемся, только обнаружив еще один выход в ее дальнем конце. Правда, это значит, что придется дежурить по двое, но ничего.  
      Труп Аластора мы с Руби и Джесс выносим почти сразу после выстрела, чтобы его поскорее забрали. Дин рвется помогать, но Джо твердой рукой удерживает его и намазывает ожоги мазью — кроме того, что на плече, самого большого, есть еще несколько поменьше: два на груди и один на своде стопы. Дин шипит и ругается, но сопротивляться перестает.  
      Мазь принесла Джесс — она сказала, что парашютик с контейнером, в котором был тюбик и записка, спланировал ей под ноги, как только Руби и Джо вошли в пещеру. Прочитав записку, мы с Дином невольно улыбаемся. «Подберите яйца, балбесы». Вполне в стиле Бобби.  
      Кроме массы оружия в пещере сложена куча продуктов и всяких полезных предметов, так что, наверное, это все же Аластор перетаскал вещи от Рога, а остатки уничтожил.  
      Я вызываюсь сторожить первым, Дин вызывается в пару со мной, а на все возражения резонно замечает, что с глазами и ушами у него все в порядке. Я сдаюсь.  
      Когда все засыпают, Дин мотает головой в сторону коридора и, прихрамывая, идет туда. Через пару поворотов он нажимает на застежку кармана на рукаве куртки и поворачивается ко мне.  
      — Это глушилка, — поясняет он, — а камер здесь нет. — Он делает паузу и долго смотрит на меня. — Черт, я бы хотел сказать, что рад встрече, но… не рад. Ты не должен был попасть на Игры.  
      Я пожимаю плечами:  
      — Судьба.  
      Дин невесело смеется.  
      — Гребаная Винчестерская удача, да, это она. Вот же сука.  
      Я смотрю на него и не могу наглядеться, впитываю каждую суровую линию, появившуюся на его лице за прошедший год, каждый новый шрам, что виден на кистях и шее. Даже на подбородке короткая широкая линия, словно он откуда-то навернулся и умудрился на него приземлиться. Дин замечает направление моего взгляда и усмехается.  
      — Спьяну упал на бордюр, — говорит он, и вокруг его глаз разбегаются смешливые лучики, и это снова старший брат, которого я помню. Внезапно Дин резко серьезнеет. — Я должен кое-что тебе сказать.  
      — Начало мне уже не нравится, — неловко пытаюсь пошутить я, но умолкаю, когда Дин на миг отводит глаза — и вновь смотрит на меня в упор. Он всегда так делает, когда собирается сказать неприятную правду, словно ждет удара, готовится принять его и выдержать со всей стойкостью.  
      — На прощание отец велел мне постараться спасти тебя. А если не получится — убить быстро и безболезненно. — Лицо Дина бесстрастно, и только бьющаяся на виске жилка выдает его. Мне хочется спросить: «А ты что?», но я вовремя прикусываю язык. Нельзя, нельзя сомневаться в Дине! Джесс была права, я и так изводил себя этим с самого начала. — Я не стану этого делать. В смысле убивать тебя. Ни при каких обстоятельствах. — Дин говорит рублеными фразами — верный признак крайнего волнения. — Я постараюсь спасти всех. Тебя — в первую очередь.  
      Он больше ничего не добавляет, не ждет моей реакции, лишь хлопает по плечу и возвращается в пещеру. А я стою и думаю о том, что даже отцу не по силам изменить то, что было частью Дина почти всю его сознательную жизнь. Сколько себя помню, Дин всегда защищал меня; иногда мне кажется, что это граничит с одержимостью. Недавние страхи и сомнения кажутся нелепостью.  
      Мы выберемся отсюда, все.  
      Точка.  
  
      На следующий день Дин практически не хромает, да и на плече ожог затянулся тонкой розовой кожицей — эта мазь творит настоящие чудеса: в обычной жизни на это ушло бы не меньше недели. Мы распределяем припасы и выдвигаемся, как и прежде держась границы арены. Джо время от времени проверяет ее близость, швыряя в ту сторону мелкие камушки. Под вечер мы слышим пушку, а расположившись на ночлег на небольшой полянке, с одной стороны закрытой скалами, а с трех — орешником, видим на небе портрет девушки из Дистрикта-8. Еще одна.  
      Накануне я забыл спросить у Дина, как продвигается его подготовка диверсии. Один из повстанцев, что занимался строительством арены, заложил в четырех точках взрывчатку, а детонаторы должен был установить сам Дин. Точки выбраны не просто так — это самые слабые места купола, накрывающего арену, и когда Дин нажмет кнопку, купол сложится как карточный домик. Предполагается, что к этому моменту все выжившие трибуты спрячутся в Роге, чтобы их не пришибло кусками купола, а потом Дин скажет на весь Панем пламенную речь, нас заберет специально прилетевший планолет, который все это время караулит неподалеку и ждет взрыва, и доставит прямиком в тринадцатый дистрикт.  
      Так это выглядит в теории.  
      Поэтому я дожидаюсь вахты Дина, подхожу к нему и сам нажимаю на кнопку заглушки. Тут, в отличие от коридора пещеры, камеры есть, поэтому я становлюсь к ним спиной и загораживаю ею Дина.  
      — Все готово?  
      Нет нужды пояснять, что я имею в виду, Дин мгновенно понимает вопрос.  
      — Почти. Осталось установить последний. Мы как раз неподалеку. Завтра схожу, а после двинемся к центру. Пора уже.  
      Я коротко киваю, и он отключает заглушку.  
      Мне не спится; ворочаюсь с боку на бок и не знаю, куда деть руки. Джесс мирно сопит рядом, возле нее — Джо. Ночи чертовски холодные, и еще два спальника, что мы нашли у Аластора, тоже идут в ход. Дин сидит в центре полянки, лицом к орешнику, Руби едва слышно шуршит ветками, обходя периметр. В траве оглушительно стрекочут сверчки, и этот монотонный звук наконец-то меня убаюкивает — веки тяжелеют, наливаясь свинцом, и медленно опускаются. Я не свожу взгляда с Дина, хочу, чтобы его силуэт был последним, что я вижу перед сном…  
      И потому, когда нечто отбрасывает на скалу хаотичную тень, словно готовясь на него напасть, я мгновенно настораживаюсь. Сна ни в одном глазу, рука сама ползет под край спальника, где припрятан нож. Стараюсь ровно дышать, притворяясь спящим, и осторожно всматриваюсь в темноту из-под опущенных ресниц.  
      Это Руби.  
      Руби подкрадывается к Дину со спины, и в ее руке кинжал. Рефлексы срабатывают раньше, чем мозгу удается их обработать — и она не успевает даже замахнуться, как я уже стою сзади нее и заламываю ей локти. Кинжал со звоном летит на землю, а Дин всаживает меч в живот Руби, совсем как с Абаддон. Звучит выстрел, и весь наш маленький лагерь мигом оказывается на ногах и в боевой готовности. Вся сцена заняла несколько секунд, а мне кажется, будто прошла вечность. Я растерянно опускаю тело Руби на землю и наблюдаю, как та быстро темнеет от крови.  
      — Что произошло? — спрашивает Джо.  
      — Она напала на Дина, — коротко отвечаю я.  
      — Но почему? — это уже Джесс, она растерянно переводит взгляд с меня на Дина.  
      — Потому что профи осталось только трое, и все они тут, — объясняет Дин. — Она выбрала устранить меня первым, потому что я единственный не спал… как она думала. И надеялась, что раны достаточно меня ослабили. Потом она бы зарезала Сэма, а потом расправилась с вами. Или не стала бы. В любом случае она бы осталась последним профи на арене.  
      Звучит логично, но мне отчего-то жаль Руби. Если бы она подождала немного, если бы не рвалась так к победе… Все-таки я к ней отчасти привык.  
      После того как забирают труп, мы снимаемся со стоянки не сразу — завтракаем и умываемся, тщательно собираем вещи и перераспределяем долю Руби между собой. Забавно, как быстро человек привыкает к смертям и убийствам, и дело не в том, кто тебе враг, а кто союзник — еще при виде тела Аластора Джесс морщилась и старалась не смотреть. А сейчас равнодушно жует сухой паек, сидя возле темных пятен на траве.  
      Мы с Дином недолго спорим насчет последнего детонатора. Я предлагаю идти всем вместе, а Дин настаивает, что это будет подозрительно, и лучше он притворится, будто пошел на охоту и ставить силки, и один из силков поставит как раз над взрывчаткой. В конце концов я нехотя соглашаюсь, потому что план действительно разумный.  
      Наша группа продвигается вдоль периметра еще на несколько миль, затем делаем привал. Дин деловито собирается, прихватывает с собой один из рюкзаков, словно рассчитывает доверху набить его дичью, и исчезает в лесу.  
      Ненавижу ждать.  
      По контрасту с ночью, днем царит удушающая жара. Джо не успевает дезинфицировать воду, а Джесс собрала поблизости кислицы, чтобы унять жажду, но все равно. Я беспокоюсь о Дине, хватит ли ему бутылки, которую он взял с собой?  
      Где-то через час после ухода Дина к нам прилетает второй парашютик за Игры и опускается прямо передо мной. В нем странные таблетки и короткое пояснение, что они помогают от жажды и восстанавливают водно-солевой баланс. Записка подписана нашим сопровождающим. Я мимолетно удивляюсь — так близко к концу Игр эти таблетки должны стоить целое состояние, но, видимо, Кроули  _очень_  хочет, чтобы его трибут победил, и готов на все. Я делю таблетки на четверых и прячу долю Дина в нагрудный карман, воображая, как матерится над подобным «идиотизмом» Кроули.  
      Незаметно я начинаю дремать — и перед глазами нескончаемым потоком проносятся бледное лицо Эша с посиневшими губами, застывшие глаза Чарли, хищная ухмылка Аластора, окровавленные, искалеченные тела Азазеля, Абаддон и Руби. Образы сливаются и перемешиваются в жуткий калейдоскоп, и я пробуждаюсь с криком, хватая ртом воздух.  
      И эхом мне отвечает полный боли крик Дина.  
      Бездумно мчусь в ту сторону, не слушая встревоженные возгласы девушек. Дин в беде! Дин в опасности! Может, на него напал кто-нибудь из трибутов или распорядители приготовили западню.  
      Как оказалось, западню приготовили мне.  
      Но тогда я этого не понял.  
      Я мечусь, как помешанный, потому что крик доносится со всех сторон, множится и становится все громче и громче…  
      Не выдержав, я падаю на колени и, зажав уши, кричу сам — лишь бы перекрыть этот ужасный, вынимающий душу, заставляющий ее истекать кровью звук.  
      И не сразу осознаю, что кто-то обнимает меня, закрывает собой, словно пряча в скорлупу, отсекая кошмар.  
      — Все хорошо, все хорошо, я здесь… — шепчет Дин, отлепляя мои руки. — Это птички старины Люцифера, это все нереально, ты же знаешь, он мастер на такие штуки. Вот что реально! — Он прижимает мою ладонь к почти зажившему ожогу на своем плече и шипит от боли. — Вот что реально! — Он дотрагивается до моей переносицы, и я невольно охаю.  
      Дин поднимает меня, вытирает со щек слезы — а я и не заметил, когда они потекли, — и мы бредем обратно к лагерю. На деревьях пусто, точно тут и не летала только что стая соек-пересмешниц, только перья, что валяются тут и там на земле, напоминают об их присутствии. И как я мог забыть? Столько раз видел, как Фаллен выпускает их на ничего не подозревающих трибутов, чтобы они потеряли голову и наделали глупостей, и всякий раз думал, что я-то уж точно окажусь умнее…  
      Идиот.  
      Повелся, как и все до меня.  
      Но поступить иначе я не мог — это же Дин.  
      — Я бы тоже сорвался, — тихо говорит Дин. — Я бы не выдержал.  
      И мне становится чуточку легче.  
      В лагере Джесс сразу кидается ко мне, тормошит и щупает, все спрашивает, как я. Спешу ее успокоить, говорю, что не ранен, и в подкрепление слов крепко целую. Джо сочувственно мне улыбается.  
      — Я тоже чуть не побежала, спасибо Джессике — перехватила меня.  
      Джесс слегка розовеет от похвалы.   
      — Я просто увидела знакомых птиц на деревьях.  
      Нашу идиллию прерывает Дин.  
      — Мне это не нравится. Боюсь, сойки — только первые звоночки, дальше будет хуже. Игры затягиваются, и ничего не происходит. Люциферу это не по нутру, он захочет столкнуть оставшихся трибутов.  
      А для этого нужно согнать всех в одно место, в центр, к Рогу, — мысленно заканчиваю я. Хорошо, что нам как раз туда и надо.  
  
      Однако, похоже, для Фаллена мы передвигаемся недостаточно быстро.  
      Первым слышу треск и шипение я, но Джо первой видит опасность: она оборачивается и вскрикивает. Я оборачиваюсь следом — и отпрыгиваю, утягивая за собой Джесс. Мимо нас с ревом проносится огненный шар и разбивается о сосну далеко впереди, разбрызгивая раскаленные капли. Дерево загорается.  
      Начинается пожар.  
      Мы бежим, и вместе с нами бегут лесные твари, спасаясь от огня. Приходится петлять, чтобы не врезаться в них и не упасть и чтобы не попасть под очередной шар. Несколько раз они пролетают совсем близко, опаляя брови и ресницы; я почти ощущаю, как скручиваются от жара кончики волос…  
      …Джесс делает рывок влево, уворачиваясь от шара…  
      И влетает в соседний.  
      Я не успеваю ничего сообразить, ничего почувствовать, в голове один лишь страх и сосущая пустота. Я таращусь на факел на том месте, где только что стояла моя любимая девушка. Подбегает Дин и буквально тащит меня на себе.  
      — Скорее, скорее, — торопит он, — ей уже не помочь. Сэм, шевели ногами, это приказ!  
      И я по привычке подчиняюсь.  
      Мы бежим и бежим, задыхаясь от дыма, уже совсем нечем дышать, как вдруг вырываемся в чистый, нетронутый лес — и тут же без сил валимся на землю. Пламя разочарованно ревет, сдерживаемое силовым полем, и тут на меня накатывает понимание.  
      Слез нет, как будто они все кончились с криками пересмешниц. Лежу и тупо гляжу в небо. Наверное, стреляли из пушки, просто было не до того. Дин подбирается ко мне, садится на корточки.  
      — Надо идти, — говорит он, — Сэм, надо идти.  
      Я хочу его ударить, хочу сказать, чтобы отвалил и оставил меня в покое, потому что ну как я могу куда-то идти, когда Джесс осталась там? Но ничего из этого я не делаю, потому что Дин ни в чем не виноват.  
      Зато я знаю, кто виноват.  
      Я поднимаюсь на ноги и ору во весь голос:  
      — Люцифер!!! Люцифер, проклятая тварь, я до тебя доберусь! — Внезапно я успокаиваюсь и внятно и четко добавляю: — Я отыщу тебя где угодно, на небе, под землей, и последним, что ты увидишь в жизни, будет мое лицо. Я тебе обещаю.  
      И мы идем дальше.  
      Пот заливает лицо, воды совсем не осталось и очень хочется пить. Утешаю себя тем, что в тринадцатом дистрикте напьюсь вволю. Главное, чтобы все побыстрей закончилось и никто не погиб. Никто больше не погиб…  
      Издалека уже видно озеро, когда Дин останавливается.  
      — Прислушайтесь. Слышите что-нибудь?  
      Навостряю уши, но ничего не слышу. Потом до меня доходит: в лесу никогда не бывает  _так_  тихо. Только когда рядом что-то большое и очень опасное.  
      — Смотрите! — Джо вскидывает руку.  
      Между деревьев мелькает фигура. Это человек, и он быстро приближается к нам. Беру наизготовку топор, наследство от Аластора, Дин и Джо встают рядом со мной, полукругом, готовясь отразить нападение. Трибут совсем рядом, я напрягаю мышцы, но… он с той же скоростью проносится мимо. Мы недоуменно переглядываемся — от чего он спасается?  
      Раздается тоскливый вой, и между деревьями мелькают покрытые мехом существа. Они приближаются еще стремительнее трибута, и их не меньше полудюжины.  
      Это переродки.  
      И мы ударяемся в бег.  
  
      Переродки — твари сродни тем дьявольским сойкам, порождения лабораторий Капитолия. Они похожи на помесь волка и обезьяны, только гораздо крупнее и сильнее обоих. И гораздо умнее.  
      Мы снова бежим, хотя сил уже нет, ноги как свинцовые, и в голове колотится единственная мысль: надо переставлять их, одну за другой, надо добраться до Рога и залезть на него, и тогда они нас не достанут. Сбоку, чуть поодаль, раздается дикий вопль и рычание, наверное, переродки все-таки догнали того бедолагу. Я наддаю еще, легкие будто разрывает воздухом, они еще не отошли после дыма, и каждый вдох как пытка.  
      Один из переродков, видимо, самый шустрый — или самый нетерпеливый, поскольку другие пока довольствуются несчастным трибутом, — оторвался от своих собратьев и теперь буквально наступает нам на пятки. У озера мы сворачиваем, и приходится сбросить скорость. Тут-то он и прыгает.  
      На Дина.  
      Дин кричит и отмахивается от него мечом — тот кажется игрушкой по сравнению с мощным телом зверя, — я в ужасе вижу, как на груди и животе Дина появляются алые полосы, кидаюсь к нему на помощь, но Джо, она ближе, меня опережает. С диким визгом она втыкает в бока переродка сразу два ножа. Тот ревет и оборачивается к ней, набрасывается на нее, сбивает с ног. Мы с Дином слаженно всаживаем в него свое оружие и отбрасываем тварь прочь. Переродок еще шевелится, пытается подняться, но Дин мигом перерезает ему глотку и оборачивается к Джо.  
      Та лежит на траве, белая как мел, и прижимает ладони к животу. Я нутром чую: дело плохо.  
      Дело так плохо, что когда Дин нагибается, чтобы поднять ее, Джо вскрикивает и отпихивает его, отняв руку от живота. Я вижу зияющую рану, в глубине которой что-то шевелится, и мне становится дурно.  
      — Все, ребята, я пас, — шепчет Джо и улыбается запекшимися губами. В уголке ее рта проступает кровь. — А вы лучше поторопитесь, того парня им надолго не хватит. Давайте, сделайте это по-быстрому да бегите дальше.  
      Я не сразу понимаю, о чем она, потом до меня доходит.  
      Дин долго смотрит на Джо, потом его лицо суровеет. Он залезает в карман куртки и достает небольшую гранату.  
      — Возьмешь? — спрашивает он. — Тут все просто: выдергиваешь кольцо и нажимаешь кнопку. Взрыватель сработает, когда ее отпустишь.  
      Джо кивает, и Дин опускается на колени, чтобы отдать ей гранату. Он прижимается губами к губам Джо, утыкается лбом ей в лоб, и тут я вспоминаю, что Джо всегда была в него влюблена. А он относился к ней как к сестре.  
      Теперь меня душат слезы.  
  
      Взрыв раздается, когда мы уже у Рога. Помогая друг другу, забираемся на самый верх; нагретый за день металл обжигает ладони до волдырей, но мы не обращаем внимания на такие мелочи.  
      Нас осталось двое.  
      Я и Дин.  
      Возможно, жив еще кто-то из трибутов, двое или трое, но мне уже все равно. Чтобы спастись от обломков купола, мы должны спрятаться в Роге, но там переродки, и Дин такой бледный, и его раны продолжают кровоточить.  
      — Давай взорвем эту гребаную арену, — лихорадочно шепчу я, — хрен с ней, с речью. Уйдем во цвете лет и станем героями Панема, а? Будем братьями, которые смогли.  
      Дин хрипло смеется, но тут же кривится от боли.  
      — Погоди помирать, Сэмми, мы еще побарахтаемся.  
      Переродки добегают до Рога и окружают его. Но ничего не предпринимают. Я знаю, чего ждет Люцифер, — что мы с Дином будем сражаться друг с другом.  
      — Выкуси, ебаный сукин сын! — ору я.  
      И вновь вспыхивает пламя.  
      Вокруг стена огня, и она сжимается. Вопят переродки: огонь поглощает своих детищ. Должен остаться только один, и тогда все кончится.  
      Жар нестерпим, Рог все больше накаляется, а Дина не держат ноги. О том, чтобы слезть вниз, не может быть и речи. Я опускаюсь на колени, поддерживаю голову Дина. Весь мир съежился до нас двоих и оранжевых сполохов. Кажется, протяни руку, и можно дотронуться.  
      Видимо, пришло время для моего плана. Того, что на крайний случай.  
      Я вынимаю из кармана пригоршню ягод, и Дин оживляется.  
      — Морник? Серьезно, Сэм? Не мог придумать ничего более сопливого, чем травануться на пару? Давай лучше бахнем! — он вроде как шутит, но в его глазах страх.  
      — Доверься мне, — шепчу я. — И прости.  
      Быстро, чтобы не передумать — и чтобы Дин не сумел меня остановить, — я сую ягоды в рот.  
      Обратной дороги нет.  
      Звуки, и образы, и даже запахи отдаляются, и я падаю в черноту.


	6. Chapter 6

      Вокруг все белое: белый потолок, белые стены, даже на мне белая простыня и белая рубаха.  
      — Ну и здорово же ты нас напугал, балбесина, — скрипит знакомый голос.  
      Я с трудом поворачиваю голову и вижу сидящего возле меня на стуле Бобби. Сердце затапливает радость: получилось. Все получилось, как я рассчитал, мой безумный план сработал. Однако радость тут же затапливает тревогой.  
      — Как Дин? — спрашиваю я, и голос такой слабый, что я не могу поверить, что он принадлежит мне.  
      Бобби усмехается.  
      — Лежит в соседней палате и все рвется приползти сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ты действительно жив. Ты правда чуть не довел его до ручки, парень.  
      Я с облегчением выдыхаю. Дин жив. Жив! А остальное неважно. Пусть хоть никогда меня не простит.  
      — Как все прошло?  
      — Ну… — Бобби колеблется, точно размышляя, что стоит мне рассказывать, а что нет. — Когда ты вроде как умер, пламя погасло. А Дин как с ума сошел: рванул все детонаторы, встал и отбарабанил речь как по писаному, пока вокруг падали обломки купола. Потом стащил тебя вниз и заполз-таки в Рог, волоча тебя за собой, уж не знаю, каким чудом. Все дистрикты словно взбесились после этого, везде восстания и забастовки, и к Капитолию уже движется целая армия. Все, как и хотел Джон. — Бобби мрачнеет. — Кстати, он как раз там, возглавляет элитный отряд. Извини.  
      Я вяло машу рукой — можно подумать, я ожидал чего-то иного.  
      — Пускай вернется с победой, тогда и поговорим. Все трое. — Звучит как сказка, но последнее время я верю в чудеса.  
      — Так откуда ты все-таки взял пилюли, паршивец? — задает Бобби, очевидно, давно терзавший его вопрос.  
      Это долгая история, но я стараюсь ее сократить, чтобы быстрее увидеться с Дином — и пусть только кто-нибудь попробует мне запретить.  
      Сбежав из дома, я прихватил с собой список участников Сопротивления из разных дистриктов, и в четвертом помимо Стива Мура значился еще Кастиэль Новак. Я с трудом представлял, как этот пьяница может быть повстанцем, но потом Стив поведал мне подробности. Оказалось, что диверсию планировали давно, еще до нашего с Дином рождения, и Кастиэль стал сперва профи, а потом добровольцем на Жатве, чтобы ее осуществить. Но что-то пошло не так, Стив и сам не знал что: то ли что-то сорвалось, то ли власти Дистрикта-13 передумали, решив, что сил пока недостаточно, — но только взрывчатки в условленном месте не было. И Касу пришлось выживать как обычному трибуту. Он победил — все-таки он был профи, — но с тех пор при слове «Сопротивление» лишь матерился и пил больше обычного. Стив говорил, что Капитолий вырезал всю его семью, потому что он отказался плясать под их дудку, и никто из тех, ради кого он пошел на Игры, не защитил его близких.  
      Но я решил, что если объясню Касу ситуацию, он поможет. В конце концов, мы с Дином оказались в том же положении, что и он.  
      Я никогда не верил в идеальное исполнение планов, поэтому предпочел подстраховаться. Если бы случилось так, что над финальной частью плана нависла угроза, я и другие трибуты приняли бы под видом морника особые пилюли, замедляющие дыхание и сердцебиение до такой степени, чтобы их не улавливали вшитые под кожу датчики (вырезать их не имело смысла, тогда бы Фаллен в попытке вновь захватить контроль выкинул еще какую-нибудь штуку). На самом деле в роли отравы выступала обычная черника, но я знал, что камеры зафиксировали, как я взял горстку морника после смерти Эша. Конечно, я бы предпочел сделать все по-другому, как хотел изначально, и припасти морник просто так, хоть и с теми же словами — но как вышло, так вышло. А пилюли достал Кас и передал их во время финального неловкого объятия перед лифтами. Надеюсь, теперь, когда восстание действительно началось, хотя бы часть его демонов затихнет. Он заслуживает покой.  
      Я очень хотел рассказать Дину о своем плане. Правда. Но сначала не было повода — это ведь было на крайний случай, — а после стало некогда. И, уж конечно, я не мог ему сказать в самом конце, на Роге, когда все микрофоны и камеры были направлены на нас. Люцифер должен был в это поверить. А значит, пусть и ненадолго, но должен был поверить и Дин.  
      — Балбе-ес, — тянет Бобби и встает. — Не буяньте мне тут, — бросает он на прощанье и выходит из палаты.  
      И все же я не сразу иду к Дину. Я вспоминаю всех, кто погиб: Эша, Чарли, Джо… Джесс. У меня не было времени как следует охватить эту последнюю потерю — ни разумом, ни сердцем, но теперь… Я не смог ее спасти — и не смог даже проститься, и почему-то от этой последней мысли горше всего. Я лежу, уставившись в потолок, и по моим вискам текут слезы, впитываясь в волосы и подушку. Что я скажу Стиву? Как я посмотрю ему в глаза? Сам я хотел спасти Джесс, а ему пообещал, что она умрет быстро и безболезненно — и не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
      Я скрежещу зубами, пока грудь разрывает от острой боли. Через несколько минут приступ проходит, и я немного успокаиваюсь. Все, соберись, твержу я себе, они умерли, но Дин жив и ждет тебя, потому что ты, сукин сын, заставил его поверить в свою смерть. И, зная его, не разуверится до конца, пока сам не увидит. При мысли о том, что Дину сейчас так же больно, как только что было мне, я резко вскидываюсь и сажусь на койке. Голова немедленно идет кругом, но я справляюсь. Хватаюсь за стойку капельницы, как за спасательный круг, и бреду к выходу.  
      В коридоре пусто. Бобби сказал, что Дин в соседней палате. Я оглядываюсь: с каждой стороны от моей еще по двери. Влево или вправо? Прислушиваюсь к своей интуиции и сворачиваю влево. Нет, это чулан для ведер и швабр. Ну, значит, вариантов больше нет. Ползу к правой двери, настраивая себя на позитивный лад.  
      Просовываю голову внутрь и тут же понимаю, что на сей раз не промахнулся.  
      — Привет, Дин.  
      Он сразу вскидывается, пытается сползти с койки, но я торопливо ковыляю к нему и опрокидываю обратно.  
      — Лежи уже. Совсем с ума сошел?  
      — Привет, Сэм, — выдыхает Дин и улыбается, и все сомнения отброшены, я держу его за руку и переплетаю пальцы — и пусть сколько угодно говорит, что это по-девчачьи.  
      — Я живой, — зачем-то говорю я, хотя это и так понятно.  
      — Я вижу, — отвечает Дин, продолжая улыбаться, и вопреки недавней убежденности, что мне все равно, простит ли он этот ужасный обман, меня так и подмывает спросить его об этом. Дин словно читает мои мысли, потому что он вдруг произносит: — Уже простил.  
      — Почему? — не сдержавшись, шепчу я. Я правда хочу понять.  
      Дин пожимает плечами:  
      — Ну… ты же извинился. И я тебе доверяю, Сэмми.  
      В этот миг я знаю, что у меня лучший на свете старший брат.


End file.
